


Heart Like Yours

by Klainer731



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainer731/pseuds/Klainer731
Summary: Charles has always struggled with the idea of letting go of the past and moving on. Though when he is involved in a life altering car accident, he is forced to start looking at life a little differently. Including his relationships with those closest to him.This story is strongly influenced by the song Heart Like Yours by Willamette Stone.An alternative version of Run to You by me, NETTIE!  You don't have to read this, if you don't want! I purely wrote this because I wanted to see another version of it. And boy did it turn into something else!
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 195





	1. Take Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after ep 117.
> 
> After distancing himself from Sam for the remainder of the day. Charles stays at the office much later than he probably should have. Signing himself to a testy new fate.

Charles rubbed his eyes, squinting as he fumbled with the key in the ignition attempting to turn over the car. It was much later than he expected as he only planned on staying at the office for a couple extra hours. Though those couple hours had quickly turned into several before he knew it. 

Feeling the slow creep of exhaustion lurk up on him, Charles knew it was time he headed home to get some much needed rest. Thankfully though, evening traffic was sparse compared to the usual 5 o’clock commute. Which meant for a peaceful drive home.

Pausing at the red light, he snuck a quick glance at his phone.

*no new notifications*

Frowning at the lack of communications. It wasn’t like they were more than just work friends after all. So why should he expect her to even want to talk to him outside of work. 

That and after today, he wouldn’t be surprised if she never wanted to speak with him on a personal level ever again. Like most people, he couldn’t blame her for wanting to distance herself from him. The same thing that most people had done once learning certain things about him. An attitude he had grown accustomed to in his recent years. 

Sighing, he tossed the phone aside onto the passenger seat as the light turned green. He revved his car once more as his foot pressed lightly on the gas pedal, his usual cautions of taking in his surroundings put to rest with his tiredness. Unaware of the speeding car coming from the opposite direction. Not giving him even a second to react before the two vehicles seemingly melded with one another. 

The moments to follow seemed to pass in a blur of slow motion. The sound of squealing brakes echoed distantly around him as small fractures of glass rained down around him. The cool evening breeze began to envelop the car’s atmosphere causing him to shiver against the seat. The vehicle rocked back and forth briefly after the side collided against the stoplight post, righting itself into its new location on the road. Breathing a brief sigh of relief as the motion finally stopped, Charles made a meager attempt to open his door. Only to be inhibited by an intense pain that shot through his entire body, blinding every sense in his body until he couldn’t recall anything but a pitch black memory.

~  
Sam groaned rolling over, slamming her hand against the blaring alarm clock. The night hours had passed by too quickly, barely allowing her to feel rested. She rubbed some sleep from her eyes to adjust to the sunlight that flooded into the room. Blinking wildly she reached for her phone, a small bit of hope fluttering in her stomach.  
It seemed that even almost a day away couldn’t persuade her thoughts from wandering back to him. No, if anything it made them more frequent. Tapping the screen, guilt crushed her hopefulness seeing the empty screen. She sighed, ‘I guess I really upset him’, she pondered wearily. 

Sensing her liveliness Bowser climbed up onto the bed, flopping himself into his mother's lap. Begging for belly scratches. Sam chuckled, grateful for his little distractions, obeying his request, “Alright let me get dressed. Then we can go outside.”.

First things first, a shower to help wake her up.

After showering and getting dressed for the day, she slipped the leash onto Bowser and headed out the door. Bowser jumped all the way down the stairs, dragging her steadily towards the park.

“Whoa, there Bowser.”, Sam tugged lightly on the leash directing him to the grassy area.

*bzzt, bzzt*

Sam jumped at the sensation of her phone ringing in her sweater pocket. Frowning, UNKNOWN CALLER, scribed across the screen. She clicked the side button to silence it. If it was important they would leave a voicemail, “Alright Bowser, time to go see our friends! And get momma some caffeine". Directing their pace towards the coffee shop across the street.

‘Ding, dong’

Dee looked up cheerfully, a big smile plastered on her face. She always looked forward to this time of day, “Morning Sam! How is Bowser doing today?”, she cooed, rubbing his head and pursing her lips cutely.

Sam smiled, “Morning Dee. Morning Link.”, she waved to her bulky blonde friend who was also behind the counter. Smiling warmly as she was thankful that the previous weeks hadn’t affected their entire friendship. 

Glancing down at the end of the counter Sam gave a small laugh, “Surprised to see you two here before me.”, she gestured to her other two friends who were waiting for their drinks.

“Oh yes! Seems we are either early or you are late!”, Vikki said optimistically, causing a playful eye roll from Angela.

Sam rubbed her eyes, “Probably the latter, I couldn’t sleep well last night.”, she smiled accepting the drink Link handed to her.

“Oh is something wrong? Or do you just have someone on your mind again?”, Angela teased.

“Oh! N-No it’s not like that. I just had a weird feeling all last night and couldn’t shake it. I don’t know why…” she trailed off not sure if she should admit the truth. It wasn’t like the last time she had slept in so late. Though she would be lying if that weird feeling were false. Something felt wrong but she wouldn’t place her finger on it.

*bzzt, bzzt*

She frowned, retrieving her phone once more, DAD, scrolled across the screen this time, “Oh, it’s my dad.”

Excusing herself she answered, “Good morning dad.”

“Pumpkin! How are you this morning? Doing well, I hope?”, his usually worried tone soured his greetings.

“Of course, I’m fine dad. Is everything alright? You don’t usually call me in the morning…or ever really?”.

“Oh, yes. Yes. I am perfectly fine, pumpkin. I did have some news for you though.”, he sighed into the receiver, “Charles won’t be in the office today.”.

“Okay…”, Sam shook her head, “Thanks for letting me know. Couldn’t Lucy have done that though?”.

“Yes, well the reason is why I called actually. I thought you should know, Charles was admitted to the hospital last night. There was an accident.”

Sam froze hearing the words come through the phone. ‘An accident?’, her mind focused on those two words. Repeating them over and over again. She hardly noticed the coffee slipping from her hand. Crashing to the ground in a big sweet splash. Causing a sense of urgency and worry to overcome the friends who surrounded her.

“Pumpkin…? Samara? Are you still there?”, Samuel called through the phone.

Angela grabbed her hands, trying to pull her friend back to reality, “Sam is everything okay?”, she called out searching for some kind of reaction in the empty eyes of her friend.  
“I need someone to take me to Oliver Hospital.”, Sam refocused her gaze on Angela. Determination and fear coursing through her veins. Feeling her chest tighten as her breaths shortened, she clenched her fist tightly. ‘Not now’ she repeated to herself.

“Okay, I’ll take you.”, Link called out from behind the counter, already throwing his apron off. 

Without saying another word she followed Link out the door to the jeep. Leaving the other three in a confused daze, Bowser in the arms of Vikki who cuddled him as he watched his mom exit the shop. 

Hopping into the passenger seat, she yanked on the seat belt to get it to come loose. Not in the mood for the awkward encounter they had the last time. She sniffed a few times, her waterlines beginning to well up. Link glanced over at his friend, whatever the matter was it was clearly something that meant a great deal to her, “Don’t worry, Sam. We’ll be there in no time.”.

Sam nodded in response, “Thank you, Link.”


	2. A Quiet Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam arrives at the hospital to get some unsuspecting news.

The hospital loomed in the distance as they drove nearer. Sam rubbed her palms together repeatedly, the sensation keeping her mind centered. She wasn’t sure what to expect when she got there. How severe was his condition that he had to be in the hospital? Would they let her go see him? Her thoughts danced hastily through every possibility. Her anxiety boiled to extreme levels.

Entering the hospital Sam was caught off guard by the eerie silence. Only the small echoes of meters going off occasionally and the quick tapping of nurses entering data into computers sounded through the halls. Sam walked quietly by herself towards the information desk, having urged Link that she would be okay on her own. A small woman sat behind the desk, short black hair cut perfectly to frame her face.

“Excuse me, I’m here to see someone.”, Sam approached timidly. This little moment felt too similar to that of when Marshall had been here.

“Of course, what’s their name?”, the woman asked.

“Charles Jones. He was admitted last night.”, she leaned against the counter, watching the nurse type in the information.

“Yep, I have a Charles Jones in room 213. Looks like he just went in for some x-raying but should be back shortly. You are welcome to go wait in his room.”, she smiled waving her hand in the direction of the room.

“Thank you.”, Sam nodded politely as she left the station and made her way down the short hallway. Glancing around at all the beige curtains made her stomach churning at the memory of being enclosed behind them one to many times. 

His room wasn’t far from the desk. Inside was empty and still. Not even the machines were powered on since no one was present at the moment. Sam made her way over to the side chair by the window, taking a seat. Her eyes smiled, ‘At least they gave him a view’, she thought looking through the glass. The spring atmosphere outside livened the moment. Bright green leaves on trees fluttered in the breeze. A painting-like moment against the blue sky.

“knock, knock! I was wondering if this fellow was going to have any visitors.”, Sam spun around, looking back to the room entrance to see a nurse beginning to start up some of the machines.

“Oh, yes. Charles is my…boss.”, Sam mustered out.

“Oh I was thinking you might be a girlfriend or something. Well he is on his way back from the x-ray. So he should be here soon, though I must warn you. He hasn’t been awake since he got in, I think from the pain medication. Though that accident was more serious than it looked. Does he have any family around here that will be stopping in?”, she asked Sam.

“Oh, I-I don’t think so. He’s not from here...”

“I see, well I’ll let the doctor speak with you then. If that’s alright.”.

“Of course.”, Sam sat back down in the chair. Mindlessly watching as the nurse prepped the room once more. What could she expect when they did bring him back? How did the accident happen? Was he going to be okay? 

Sam remained lost in thoughts until she heard the squeaky wheels of a bed rolling down the hall. Her heart raced as the noise came closer and began to slow once they approached the room.

Pivoting into the room, they pushed the large bed into the empty space in the center of the room. Sam scooted herself back instinctively, as if trying to allow them more room. Though she couldn't quite make herself look at the figure in the bed quite yet. The doctor made some adjustments to the machines and the chart on the wall.

"You're here for him I'm guessing? I'm doctor Zimmerman.", the doctor turned around and extended his hand.

"Yes I am. Sam Young. It's nice to meet you Dr. Zimmerman.", Sam stood up and shook his hand.

"Do you have a minute to speak? I think there are some things you should know. Outwards he looks fine, but he has a long road to recovery ahead of him.", he spoke quietly with a stern, yet sympathetic expression. 

Sam nodded and followed him out into the hallway. He gently closed the door and offered Sam to sit in one of the waiting chairs outside the room. 

"As I said overall he looks to be in good shape. No internal bleeding or head injuries that I’ve noticed, which is honestly a miracle considering the extent of the accident. However, he did sustain a severe spinal cord injury. At the moment I can't confirm the severity of it,” he paused giving a heavy sigh, “but I do have some good knowledge he will be wheelchair bound for some time. There is the possibility he would be able to gain some movement in his legs. With continued physical therapy and exercise.", he finished calmly.

Sam looked down at her hands. Words escaping her in that moment. How could someone so poised and energetic, suddenly be bound to something with such restrictions. How was he going to take that news?, "So basically what your saying is he won't be able to walk for a while… or ever maybe?", she asked rhetorically, the Dr. shook his head in agreement. Sam closed her eyes. Nothing was going to change what she had just been told. No matter how much she wanted to believe this was some obscure dream. Letting out a quiet breath, she looked up, " So what can I do to help?".

Dr. Zimmerman smiled, admiring the determination in her eyes, "Well, I'd first suggest that he's going to need some help. Meaning someone will need to be with him for the first few weeks once he's out, to be sure of his safety and comfortability. Until he gets used to the chair himself. Second, I'd recommend attending some therapy sessions. It'll be crucial for him to continue these exercises even at home if he wants to keep any chance of getting out of that chair. Those are the main things I can offer for now."

Sam smiled, "Thank you, and thank you for helping him. Can I go see him now?".

"Of course, let me get the door for you. Please don’t hesitate to ask if you have any other questions.", he stood up opening the door quietly as Sam slipped inside the room once more. Giving a small wave as he closed the door again. 

She took a deep breath before turning around, afraid of what she would see when she looked at that bed. Glancing up, she could immediately feel the tears welling up again as she looked down at her boss. Her friend. Charles. Maybe something more if she hadn't been so stupid the day before.

She moved over to the bed, sitting gently on the side and facing him. He seemed peaceful despite the few bruises and scrapes that adorned his face. Resting away in a coma like trance. Reaching up she moved away a few stray strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes. Only wishing she would be met with those gentle blue eyes after she did so. Keeping her hand resting against his cheek, she felt the cool tears race down her face. A few dropped on the sheet that covered his torso.

This wasn't how she imagined her Friday starting, but at least she was able to be here with him when no one else was.


	3. Unusual Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles wakes up, and Sam is there to help him understand his surroundings.

Samuel walked out of his office upon hearing the entrance door open, the hope in his eyes falling as he took in the sight of his Red headed receptionist, “Good Morning Mr. Young!”, Lucy beamed as she began to set up her desk for the morning. 

“Morning Lucy.”, he replied glumly, sighing taking a step back into his office. His tone alerting her attention.

“Is everything alright, sir?”, she asked bluntly, peering at him through her glasses with expectant eyes.

“Oh, Please mark out Charles for the day. He wont be in the office.”, He began to shut his door before pausing, “And Samara, too. I don’t think she will be in either.”, with that he slammed the door shut. Moping back to his desk to rest his head in his hands. Feeling rather at fault for causing such worry in is daughter. He picked up his phone again, dialing her number once more. Fifth time the charm, or was it the tenth. He couldn’t remember, but he cried as he heard the rings echo in the silence of his office. Just wanting to comfort his Pumpkin during this time.

~

Charles stirred, closing his eyes tighter as he tried to understand the sudden soreness his body was adjusting to. Never in his years had he ever felt so weak and dazed. Even as he took in a short breath he could feel all his muscles tensing underneath him. He breathed out slowly trying to ease some of the tension as he fluttered his eyes open. Squinting as the sunlight blinded his pupils. Glancing around, confusion and worry began to course through him. Taking in the white blanket and uncomfortable bed he lay in. With loud mechanisms surrounding him, producing unnerving sounds. Thinking back he tried to pinpoint exactly how he had ended up here, in a hospital bed. The last memory that came to mind was the red light flashing to green. Anything beyond that felt distant and nightmarish. The echo of glass rang through his memory, and a distinct phantom pain on his right side made his imagination run wild through multiple possibilities. Only one seemed plausible, though. He moved his arm to brush aside some hair that was piercing his eye, the sheer heaviness of it taking most of his energy. 

Sam perked up from her place in the chair by his bedside, hearing a small rustle of blankets. Jumping out of her seat at the sight of his hand moving around his face, "Charles!", she cried taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Taking his hand in hers, as she smiled at the sight of those blue irises acknowledging her.

"How are you feeling?", she asked quietly, mindlessly rubbing small circles into his palm.

"A bit tender…”, he mustered out in a hoarse voice, noticing how dry his throat was, “What am I doing here?”.

Sam sighed, re-positioning herself to face him properly, "Well, to be honest I can't give you all the details. Since I don't know the full story, but you were in an accident last night. A serious one, which is why you're here now. You’ve been unconscious since you were admitted.” 

Charles glanced down at his blanket clad figure. Making sense of the numbing pain that his body felt, "H-how am I?". 

"Better now that you're awake. But...well maybe I should let the doctor explain that…", she trailed off. Unsure if now was even an appropriate time to talk about his condition. He did just wake up after all, there was no telling what any added stress could cause.

"Please, Samara.", he gripped her hand as tightly as he could in his. His eyes pleading with her, as she offered a defeated expression.

"Well, during the accident you suffered a pretty serious injury to your back. Meaning  
..you might not be able to walk for a long while. But the doctor thinks that you'll regain some mobility through therapy.", she finished, feeling a tinge of guilt as she watched him look away.

“S-so what your saying is I probably can’t walk?”, He asked weakly, trying to find it within him to move his toes to no avail. The atmosphere in the room becoming heavier as he processed the seriousness of his situation.

“Right now, yes. But please don’t let that discourage you. Like I said, there are ways to improve it.”, she said encouragingly, offering a sweet smile.

Charles pondered her words. Life certainly couldn’t go back to normal by any means. ‘How can I lead an effective team when I’ll be more focused on myself? Can I even go back to work like this?’ he wondered, his brows tenting with each passing thought. Taking in his surroundings once more his vision focused on the clock that hung above the door. Realizing the hour on the clock, “Shouldn’t you be at work?”, Charles queried a little more sternly than he had intended.

“Oh, well yes I guess so..but as soon as my dad called I rushed here to see you…”, blushing she turned away, starkly reminded of their last encounter as she uttered her answer. For a moment she had forgotten all about the last words said between, until now. Feeling his hand rest against her knee, she flushed again peaking back at him to see a warmer expression in his eyes.

“It’s alright,”, Charles assured her, “I appreciate it.”

To be Continued on Monday… ; )


	4. Consciousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles has a chance to reflect on his future.

Sam looked down at his full appearance once more, the lump in her throat arising once more, “I-I should get the nurse.”, getting up from the bed, Sam made her way over to the door. Charles shifted in the bed watching Sam disappear out of the doorway, trying to sit up a little more. Only to give up at the sensation of intense pain rising in his abdomen once again. Each passing second became clearer and more real in his mind. Certainly wishing he was sitting behind his desk at the office at the moment. Sighing loudly and closing his eyes,’ what is happening to me?’, he thought through the fog in his brain. His eyes began to ache with a certain feeling he hadn’t experienced for some time. Taking in a few shaky breaths, he lulled himself past the pain of his reality back into a quiet slumber.

~

Sam let out a small sigh walking back into the room, seeing Charles fast asleep once more. ‘Maybe he won't remember much when he wakes up’, she thought looking over him once more. The stillness of his figure relaying a haunting reminder for what used to be. Glancing at the clock she frowned, knowing if she didn’t leave now there was no chance of her making the last bus. She collected her things and made her way for the door once more, only turning back to offer a small smile. “I’ll be back, I promise.”, she whispered mostly to herself, but hoping that somehow he would be able to register her words through his sleep.

~

Gasping in the dark room Charles' eyes flew open, remembering the sounds as they echoed in his dreams. Glass tinkling over the ground as the windows burst open, a distant car horn in the background. Taking in a few deep breaths he took a moment to calm himself. A cold sweat making him shiver against the stale hospital air. He peered around again hoping to find some sort of comfort in this unfamiliar place, only realizing this time he was alone. The hour on the clock only confirming his state as he took in the far away glimmer of stars in the night sky. He sighed lowering his head back against the pillow, reality slowly draping around him as his body began to adjust to the medications. Though he couldn't feel it now, he knew in a manner of hours the pain would begin to seep into his body once again. 

'How did i end up here?', he thought redundantly. Still hardly believing any of the conversation he had previously had occurred. Though the picture in front of him only further confirmed his fears. Looking down over the top of the blanket, his gaze resting on the outline of his feet. He closed his eyes, trying to will one of them to move. Maybe if he focused hard enough something would happen. Only to exhale sadly upon realization that he couldn't even feel them.

'How am I supposed to do anything like this?', he pondered, sorrow and defeat gathering in his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. The office wasn't built to be that accessible. Nor was his apartment for that matter. All the stairs and sharp corners would make living there absolute hell. Making even working from home a challenge. Charles sniffed, suddenly feeling his nose stuff up. A certain pain welled in his throat as he began to imagine how life would be compared to what it used to be. The control he once had gripped on his everyday life cracking at the seam with each realization. His ability to drive himself to work each day. His freedom to go to work for that matter. Something so mundane and ordinary, yet right now it felt like a luxury that was being stripped away from his hands. So brutally taken from him and he was given no time to react. 

And then fencing, the one constant pleasure in his life. The one thing that helped him remember all the good that was left in his previous home of Wales. A place where he could really be himself. A place where he once thrived. A place that held constant reminder to the dreams he once had, grounding him to the fragility that is reality. It held his focus and patience. Now he wasn't even sure if he'd ever be able to step foot on his strip again. Let alone pick up his Sabre. Charles clenched his eyes tight, trying to shove away the thoughts racing through his mind. Thin streams of water trickling down the sides of his face dampening the pillow beneath him. Damning himself because of the situation that led him here. It wasn't like he didn't truly feel hurt from her reaction, though if he had just taken more responsibility then maybe he wouldn't have ended up here. Maybe if he had just gone home when he was supposed to, he would have been more attentive. Maybe he wouldn't be here?

Taking in a few more shaky breaths Charles allowed his tears to fall. Relieving some pain of the sudden fears he had. Not even caring enough to wipe them away. A part of him wishing someone was here, yet he almost felt thankful for a moment of solitude to process. His chest ached as he continued to breath in and out, more and more tears streamed down his face until his cheeks were entirely damp. The wetness shining against the machine's computer light.The silent of the room was deafening, with the only sound being the occasional sniff. Charles breathed out slowly, and then again. In attempts to ease the amount of uncertainty he was trying to swallow. Nothing, not even being home, was going to be the same.

Charles glanced down at his right palm, a faint memory held within it. Remembering the smooth softness of her jaw, and the warmth against his fingertips. The hopeful feeling it left centered in him. Recalling how vulnerable those few seconds were. They were almost youthful, reminding him of how he felt years ago. No one since had ever made him feel so calm and, dare he say, happy. He sighed thinking about the moments to follow. Amazing how quickly an atmosphere could change. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything? What would have happened if I didn’t?’, Charles wondered the other possible outcomes from the previous day. Would they have just gone back to work? Maybe gone for coffee or something to ease her mind? ‘What if..?’, Charles' mind raced to another possibility though shaking it off almost as soon as he had thought it. One thing he was certain of in all this, was she hadn’t left his side like most everyone else had. Even giving up her time and work to sit in silence with nothing except hope.

He left out a breathy chuckle, her naivety was almost alluring. How someone could be so willing to come to someone's aid, especially when that person hadn’t particularly offered much in return. He looked over to the clock again, it would still be hours before he could hope to speak with her again. With his tears mostly dry, he rubbed his face easing some tension. Closing his eyes to lull himself back to sleep, if anything, to kill time.


	5. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to the hospital the next day.

Sam rushed down the apartment steps, she had just a few minutes before the bus would arrive. Mumbling under her breath, cursing herself for sleeping in so late. It wasn’t like there wouldn’t be other buses, but she wanted to arrive early so she would be there when he woke up. Clutching her chest she hopped down the last few stairs and out to the bus stop. She retrieved her inhaler from her purse, ‘only one of us needs to be in the hospital at the moment’, she thought to herself, watching as the bus turned the corner and stopped in front of her. Saturdays were a slow day for public transportation, only a few tired looking people were scattered about. Finding her usual spot she took her place. Sighing in relief that she just had 15 more minutes. 

"Good Morning!", a cheery old man said behind her. Turning around she smiled, recognizing him from a couple days earlier. The sweet old man who cared enough to ask her about her day. 

"Good Morning.", she replied, offering a small wave. He chuckled, "It's Saturday, what are you doing here so early?" He asked.

"Oh, just going to visit...a friend.", she said, a sad undertone in her words, "They're in the hospital."

"Your friends are lucky to have a person like you. Someone who cares a lot about those closest to her.", he smiled, getting up from his seat, "I hope you have a good day today! Best of wishes to your friend.". She waved goodbye, smiling a bit to herself.

~  
Sam walked through the doorway, hoping she wasn't too late. Peering over to the bed, she gasped quietly, taking in the sight of him sitting upright in the bed this time. A gentle smile graced his features as she walked over to the bed.  
"You're sitting up? How are you feeling?", she mustered out while placing her bag in the chair and coming up beside the bed. Charles patted the bed next to him for her to sit down. "I felt like I had enough strength so they helped me sit up. It is kind of an odd feeling though. A part of me feels like I'm floating.", he offered lightly. Sounding more at peace today than the day earlier.   
"I am happy to see you like this. Sorry i didn't make it here earlier. I missed my first alarm.", she looked away, a strange feeling washing over here. Almost like relief, but second notion building up. Making her a bit nauseous.   
"Samara? What's wrong?", Charles asked upon noticing her face fall into a sort of frown. Wondering if it would be appropriate to reach for her hand.   
"I-I just feel guilty…", she said weakly.  
"Guilty? Why on Earth would you feel guilty?".  
Turning to him, she could feel the sting of tears welling up once more, "Because I can't help but think that maybe if i hadn't reacted the way i did… you wouldn't be here."  
Charles' brow furrowed a bit as his eyes grew darker taking in her confession, "You cannot blame yourself for any of this.", shifting himself to face her a bit easier, Charles extended his hand for hers, waiting until she gently placed hers in his. "I can't say that i wasn't a little bit hurt by what happened, but i can say that i am more than thankful to you for being here. When in all actuality, you really don't have to be. It was my decision to stay past hours that evening, and it was me who so ignorantly disregarded my usual precautions while driving. So please don't feel guilty for what happened.".  
Sam took in a deep breath, staring down at the hands, "I am sorry Charles. For what happened between us,”, Sam looked up to him and offered a small smile, “Though, I would love to talk more about what happened. I think for right now, we should focus on getting you better and out of this hospital.”, Charles smiled back to her, nodding in agreement.

Knock, knock

"Good Morning!", the nurse greeted walking into the room cheerily with a clipboard in hand. Sam moved off the bed and into the chair. "I'm just here to check some vitals and then we're going to start some exercises so you'll feel more comfortable when we are able to get you into the chair and hopefully, walking shortly after!". Charles nodded solemnly, taking in an almost undetected nervous breath. Sam reached over and placed a hand gently on his arm, offering him a reassuring smile when he looked over to her. 'I don't deserve a person like you', Charles thought to himself, smiling back to her. Knowing then that she would be there for him, through this and everything after.  
“So first things first, we want to check to see how much feeling you still have and we can go from there. I also wanted to note that you are healing very well, everything considered, and I think you will be able to head home within the next week. That being said, we are going to need to make sure you have the right accommodations before we set you free so to speak. Like transportation, making sure your living situation will be comfortable and so forth. Just to make this transition as easy as possible.”, the nurse offered both a warm smile, “Alright then, let’s get started!”.  
~  
Stepping outside Sam breathed deeply, welcoming the feeling of the cool breeze of the evening air. She had spent all of her Saturday with Charles, even at the times he slept. Now it was time to go home and retrieve Bowser from Mrs. Whipples’ care. She was thankful she had such an understanding landlady who adored her little companion. Though a thought had crept into her mind as she listened to the nurse speak today. Fiddling through her purse, she searched for her phone. Thinking it was best to call now before she chickened out. Scrolling through her contacts she found Jay, sighing nervously before hitting the call button. Pressing the phone against her ear she waited, hearing it ring through to the other line.

“Hey Sis!”, Jay called cheerfully over the phone.  
“Oh-H-hey Jay, I’m glad you answered.”, Sam started, “Listen I have a favor to ask you.”  
“Of course, I’m always here to help you. You know that. So what is it?”, he asked, a sweet warmth in his voice.  
She smiled, feeling a little more relieved, “Well, I think it’s time I learned how to drive.”


	6. Face you Fears

Hearing a loud knock on the door, Sam jumped hurriedly running to answer it. Greeted by a big smile on the towering figure of her older brother, "Hey Sammie!", Jay reached out pulling his sister into a hug. 

"Hey Jay.", Sam grunted under his bone crushing hug, letting out a breath of relief when he finally released her so she could close her door.

"So what made so adamant about learning to drive all of a sudden? You used to be so terrified of cars.", Jay asked as they began down the steps to the parking lot. Sam blushed while looking away from, knowing his mood was going to change as soon as she explained why. 

"Have you talked to dad recently?”, she wondered, peaking a glance over to him. Jay shook his head in response.”Oh, well…Charles was in a bad accident a few days ago.”, Sam paused seeing his expression harden, though he kept walking with her. She continued, “He won’t be able to do much by himself, and I want to help him the best I can. It’s the least I can do..”, she trailed off stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

“Why would you want to help him, Sam? I told you he would-”, Jay froze seeing the anger rise in his sister's eyes.

“As I just said Jay, I WANT to do this. Not because he wants me to or is requesting it. So please, just have a little empathy for a moment and help me.”, Sam demanded flatly. Letting out a long sigh, he nodded, “Alright, I am sorry for upsetting you. Let’s get started, shall we?”, he gave her a small smile while gesturing towards the car.

Sam gulped nervously, staring down at the compact silver machine in front of her. Though she had previously attempted the whole driving thing when she was a teenager, her nervous mind could never get a firm grasp on it. The mere thought of moving a 1000 ton force down a concrete pavement going wickedly fast terrified her. However, her emotions fueled her willingness to learn this daunting task, “Okay, let’s do this.”, she said with determination shaky in her voice.

~

Charles looked wearily down at the black chair beside him. It’s mere appearance seemed cold and resistant, the shiny metal bars that held it together resembling a prison which he wasn’t sure he could escape from. The weird leather of the seat cushion shined nauseatingly in the fluorescent lighting. Reaching over to feel the handles that stuck out behind the back of it, slowly pushing it forward and back. Cringing at the sound of the wheels squeaking against the movements. He sighed, knowing shortly he would be sitting in that very contraption which repulsed him. Hoping it would accept him regardless of how he judged it.

“Hey,”Sam greeted quietly leaning against the doorway, trying to startle him as she watched him ponder over the wheelchair. Charles gave a small smile, “Good afternoon, Miss Young.”

“Really Charles? At this point I would think you would just pick one name, Miss Young or Samara?”, Sam teased walking further into the room.

“My apologies, Samara.”, Charles chuckled quietly watching her move gracefully to his bedside, “Enlighten me, what did you do today?”

Sam smiled, pleased to hear his usual formality back, “Oh, nothing much. I did get to see Jay today though. It was nice catching up with him.”. Sam rolled her eyes discretely seeing the slight flinch in Charles' posture when she had mentioned Jay. “So what about you? How have you been feeling today?”.

“I suppose better is the best way to phrase it. Though, this thing has been haunting me since my morning exercises.”, he gestured towards the chair. Sam placed a hand on the arm of the chair, relieved it at least felt sturdy. Though she couldn’t imagine how the image of it was in Charles’ mind. ”They want me to test it out today, to get used to it’s motions.”, Charles sighed, glancing back over to it and hanging his head.

Sam watched his eyes widen and his face become stone as he thought to himself, an expression she had yet to witness. She could only assume this was him trying to hide his fear, “Charles,”, Sam reached out and took his hand carefully, “I-It’s going to be okay, okay?”.

Gripping her hand tighter, Charles’ face softened as he gave her a small smile, “You’re right, sometimes I can’t help but get inside my head sometimes…”, he trailed off seeing the nurse approach the door.

“Hey you two!”, she waved stepping inside the room, “Are you ready to give it a go Charles?”.

~

Charles slid his hands over the cool surface of the arms of the chair once he was safely seated. The feeling of constantly being this low to the ground would probably be one of the hardest things to get used to. This was nothing like sitting in a regular chair, not just because this one had wheels, more of the thought of having to be in it for longer than a day’s work. He flipped the locks back and forth getting used to their functions, before his hands found their way to the bars of the wheels. The smooth surface at least felt nice along his palms. Charles looked up to the two women who had their gazes fixated on him, not used to being the center of attention usually. Samara smiled encouragingly, as the nurse stepped back a few paces to allow him more space to move. Sighing, he pushed himself forward ,the motion startling him a bit. Surprising him with how smoothly the wheels against the hospital tiles were.

“That’s perfect!”, the nurse exclaimed cheerily, “Here let's just take a spin around the room. Your arms might feel tired after a while, so we will start with short distances for now.”  
Charles nodded and began to move forward again. The feeling of different muscles pulling in his arms made him thankful he had stayed physically active until recently. For the most part it seemed fairly simple with the motions, though he could tell he would need to work on readjusting his spacial judgement. “This seems a lot easier than I imagined it would.”, Charles admitted quietly to the room as he moved around the small space.

“For most people the getting in and out is the most difficult part. But once you’re in, most things seem easier than you initially picture.”, the nurse said as she wrote a few notes down on her clipboard.

Sam watched as Charles came back around the bed to position himself to be able to get back up. It was amazing to watch the determination grow in his eyes as he pushed the wheels forward. Even having only Charles for just over a year formally, she still knew how focused and thorough he was with whatever task he put his mind to. Which is something she could see just now, despite any glimpse of fear he once had before settling into that chair. It was a relieving thought that he hadn’t just given up, but she still worried if she would truly be able to help him through this. Having always been the one being cared for, this feeling and pressure that she had bestowed upon herself were all new. Worry and sadness constantly raced around her mind, while she only outwardly expressed encouragement and care.

“Out of curiosity, how much longer do you think he has in the hospital?”, Sam asked directly, as she held the chair still while Charles made his way back onto the bed.

“Hmm, it’s hard to say definitively but I suspect at least one more week.”, Sam nodded, thanking the nurse for her answer. The nurse took down a few more notes on vitals after getting Charles settled back into the bed and then left.

Charles let out a long sigh, pulling the small blanket over him a little more, “That wasn’t too bad I suppose.”, Charles admitted, “It’ll take some getting used to though.”.  
Sam watched as he mindlessly rolled the fabric of the blanket in between his finger tips, falling into a sort of trance of concentration and thought. She turned at the sound of shuffled footsteps near the door, beaming at the sight of her co-worker.

“Hey guys! Mind if I crash you party for a few?”, Umed voiced boomed from the doorway, snapping Charles out of his train of thought. A genuine smile stretched across his face at the sight of his friend. The moment sending warm feels through Sam, happy someone else had come by to check up on him.

“Come on in, Umed. It’s good to see you.”, Charles greeted, relieved to be taken away from his thoughts for the time being.


	7. You Got Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam visits the coffee shop for the first time since the incident. 
> 
> (Special thanks to Simplicity for editing and helping me hash out details!)

Chapter 7

“I’ll let you two talk. I need to run some errands, anyways.”, standing up Sam waved goodbye to the men and left the room. Charles watched as she made her exit, unaware of the amused eyes watching him. Umed chuckled, “You know I think you lost a bit of that subtlety you’re known for.”, he teased, flopping himself onto the couch beside Charles.

“Forgive me”, Charles sighed looking away, “She really has done too much for me.”

Umed smiled offering some reassurance, “Yeah but Sam is one of the most compassionate people I know. She cares deeply for those who mean a lot to her.”, he explained, though he knew his friend would heed those words hesitantly.

Charles smiled sheepishly, looking past that knowing expression Umed had. Aware that his words held more truth than he wanted to accept, “So what brings you here Umed?”, he asked quietly.

Umed sighed, acknowledging the sudden change in topic, “Well I thought I should let you know that we were able to adjust the schedule out a few weeks, so you shouldn’t worry about work and just focus on yourself for once. Though, honestly, I am here because as your friend I was worried about you. Same with everyone else, and we would have come sooner but thought it would help ease your mind if we situated work first.”

“I do appreciate that, thank you. And thank you, Umed for coming. It does mean a lot to me.”,

~

"Good Afternoon Bowser.", Sam said as she pushed through her apartment door. Bending down to pet the excited puppy, "How about we go visit Dee for some coffee. I could use a pick me up."

Grabbing his leash they headed out the door to the coffee shop down the street. Sam paused outside the door, remembering the last time she was here. That fateful phone call from a few days ago. Shuddering at the memory, she walked in offering a soft smile to the beaming lady behind the counter.

“Sam!”, Dee cried, pushing her way out from behind the counter to embrace her friend.

"Hey Dee, how are you?", Sam squeezed out under her tight embrace.

"I am doing just fine. Now what about you? We haven't seen you since the other day. What happened?" Dee inquired softly, worry pooling in her eyes.  
Sighing Sam took a seat at the closest table. For the first time in a few days, accepting the exhaustion that had been building up inside her. Her head hanging low as she let out a long sigh, "Everything is alright, with me at least. Though my boss, Charles, was in an accident Thursday evening. In which he suffered a spinal injury. Right now he can't use his lower half and will be wheelchair bound. But they are optimistic that he will be able to recover to some extent.", she finished trying her best to force a smile across her face. Link dropped a couple espresso glasses in the sink having emerged from the back room, gasping at the sight of his friend.

“Sam, I am so sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can help with?”, Link offered, coming over to sit next to his friend. Sam looked up at him, his expression mimicking the same that fateful day in his home so many years ago. The care and concern ever present in his words.

Sam looked away, attempting to manage out a few words, stopped by the sudden ache in her chest. Her eyes stinging with the threat of tears. The sudden change in pace became overwhelming for her. Having not really had the chance to collect her thoughts completely. The sea of emotions she had been storing finally came to the surface like a high tide. Sam sniffed a couple times, before letting a few tears fall down and resting her head into her hands. Walking over, Dee placed a warm hand to Sam’s back as a gentle notion to allow her time to process.

Sam let out a deep breath before raising her head again, wiping her face as a deep blush spread across her face. Feeling embarrassed about her sudden melt down, “I am so sorry guys.”, she said shakily.

“Sam, don’t be sorry. Are you sure you’re alright?”, Link asked softly, placing his hand over hers.

“I’ll be alright. I think I’ve just been stressing myself out so much, that I haven’t stopped to really think about things. Charles has become a good friend to me over the past few weeks, and he has done so much for me. I just wanted to help.”, Sam said in a hushed tone.

Dee glanced up to Link, who exchanged the same knowing look, “How about some coffee and we go for a walk Sam? I’m sure Link can handle the shop for an hour.” Dee suggested smiling warmly at her friend.

Link nodded, hopping up out of his chair, “Of course, I’ll even get started on that coffee. Brown cow mocha right Sam?”, Link stated, already starting to steam some milk.  
Sam giggled nervously, “I think I get too much coffee if you already know my order.”, getting up from the table and taking the drink Link offered. 

“Alright let’s go Sam.”, Dee said walking towards the door, “I’ll be back later Link. Call me if you run into any problems.”. Link waved as the ladies exited the shop.

Sam held her coffee cup close, while Dee took hold of Bowers's leash, leading them to the park across the street. Dee watched as her friend seemed to be deep in thought, unsure of where to start. Sam sighed, taking a sip of her drink as she sat down on one of the park benches, “Thank you for doing this Dee. I’m sorry for not catching up with you guys since Friday. I just- I just wanted Charles to know he wasn’t alone.”

“Oh hun, you really don’t need to keep apologizing. We understand, But what do you mean about him being alone?”, Dee asked, intrigued by her statement.

“Oh, well you see Charles is actually from Wales. And though he has been here for a few years, I can’t recall him saying having any family here. I’ve only ever heard him talk about his…Oh my gosh! His mom!”, Sam jumped up, frantically reaching for her phone, “Why do I always do this? I didn’t ever think to-”, Sam stopped feeling her friend pull her back to the seat.

“Sam, hang on a second. Do you even know how to get a hold of her?”, Dee questioned, “Don’t get yourself worked up over that right now. It would probably be better if you had Charles there with you, don’t you think?”.

Sam nodded, taking in a deep breath, “You’re right, sorry I’ve just been getting so panicky.” Dee patted her on the back and Sam leaned on her shoulder enjoying the comfort from her friend.

“Now why don’t you tell me a little more about this boss of yours? He seems to be a very important person to you, so I’d like to know more about him.”. Dee teased, as Sam blushed almost excited that someone was willing to listen to her gush about Charles.

~

“Back again?”, Charles teased watching Sam enter the room once again. Though deep down he felt relieved to see her again, having grown sad in her absence.

“Of course, besides I want to stop by the office tomorrow so I probably won’t be here until the late afternoon tomorrow.”, Sam frowned, seeing Charles' expression, “Did you just pout?”, she laughed.

“No, of course not. I’ll be fine.”, a small blush gracing the bare of his cheek as he flashed her a nervous smile.

“So how was your day? Did Umed stay long?”, Sam took her spot on the edge of his bed, resting her hand over his. The sensation catching his attention.

“It was quiet, but we had a pleasant conversation. He assured me everything was well in the office….”, Charles trailed off while looking down at their hands. The feel of her delicate touch was electric over his. Turning his palm over he couldn’t resist the urge as he closed his hand around hers, chuckling to himself as his hand practically swallowed hers whole. Sam jumped at the feel of his hand interlocking with hers, a deep redness sweeping along her cheeks, “Sorry, your hand is so small it’s cute.”, Charles admitted blushing as he looked up at her.

”I guess it is pretty small. Oh well, it’s safe now.”, she teased holding their hands up together and smiling warmly, “Oh Charles?”, Sam’s face fell remembering her earlier conversation.

“Hmm?”, Charles slowly took his attention away from their hands, taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor.

“i don’t think anyone called your mother.”


	8. Uncharted Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Sam and Charles to have an in depth conversation about their feelings.

“Hmm.”, Charles glanced up at the clock, “Best wait until tomorrow to call her, it would be the middle of the night currently.”  
“Oh good point. Time zones are so confusing sometimes.”, Sam leaned back a little on the bed, as she mindlessly traced the back of his hand with her freehand. Enjoying the smoothness of his skin under her fingertips. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, enjoying the steadiness after their emotional days. Though Charles couldn’t help the urge to trek through the clouds that hovered over their atmosphere. Knowing there would never be right moment for a conversation of sorts.  
“Samara.”, Charles began, acknowledging her raised eyebrows as her response to continue, “About the other day.”, he paused noticing how her body tensed as he spoke. 

Charles sighed quietly and continued. “I wanted to apologize for pushing you out so suddenly. It was my thought that everyone knew, and so I figured bringing it up was no big deal. Your reaction frightened me, so I thought if I had acted rudely you wouldn't think less of me for my past. Honestly I thought I was protecting my feelings, but I feel as though I just made everything worse. Especially seeing how hurt you were by my attitude…and I hate seeing you like that."

"Charles, I wouldn't think less of you for that. I'll admit it was a bit of a shock at first, and of course I wondered why but honestly that has nothing to do with me. Plus it doesn't change how I feel about you.", Sam turned so she was facing him, resting her freehand on his chest as a comforting gesture, “Look, I’ll admit I know nothing when it comes to feelings like this. However, I’m not going to just throw away the last few weeks like they were nothing just because you’re more experienced than I am. I can’t really put to words what I am feeling, but I do know that I care for you. Which is why I am here, and will continue to be here.”, Sam finished with a warm smile, her hand still resting gently on his chest.

Charles glanced down at her hand, placed perfectly over his rapidly beating heart. Her words slowly processing through his thoughts. It had been forever since he allowed such conversations to happen, the feeling was almost overwhelming. He felt a bit of joy and relief, though that lingering fear he had overtook any happy thoughts. Worry settled in as he pondered the information of her being inexperienced and new to the idea, as he knew to well that first loves often never lasted. Would he be a fool to let someone in again, with the chance of it not lasting?

“Can I be honest with you?”, Charles asked in a hushed tone.

“Charles, honesty is kind of our thing. You can tell me anything.”, she reassured him.

“I am worried about what this might lead to. Though, I can’t help the emotions I’ve been feeling for you. Ones that I haven’t felt in some time, and that is terrifying to me. I don’t want you to get hurt because of my insecurities. But mostly…I’m worried of caring too much.”, Charles took a deep breath, keeping his eyes focused on her hand. 

“Charles, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or like you have to worry about anything. I’m not asking for what we have right now to become anything more, I just don’t want for us to push each other away. I think we both know we feel something for one another, so for now why don’t we just watch and see where this goes.”, Sam moved her hand to the side of his face, gently bringing his gaze up to meet hers. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Samara.”, Charles sighed, “I truly appreciate how understanding you are.”

Sam leaned forward, gently bunting his forehead, stirring a small laugh form Charles, “You’re worth the trouble Charles.”

~

Entering by herself felt wrong as Sam pushed through the glass doors of the office, greeting Lucy with a small wave.

“Sam! I’m surprised to see you here, especially so early in the morning. How is Charles doing?”, Lucy asked, a softness in her usual bubbly voice. 

“I’m just stopping by to collect somethings for Charles. He is doing fine. His condition hasn’t improved much but it hasn’t gotten any worse, so that is something to be thankful for.”, she explained, collecting a stack of envelopes Lucy hand passed over to her. “I’m going to head back to the offices now. I’ll be here for an hour or so.”

“Okay! I’ll talk to you later.”, Lucy plopped back down into her chair and began typing away as Sam walked back towards the small hallway. Only stopping to say hi a couple times to Freddie and Jacob. She grabbed her laptop and a few files that were still placed on her desk from her office before walking the short distance to his. She was surprised to see the unusual mess that was laid out across his desk. Knowing how meticulous he normally was when it came to everything looking neat and professional. There were papers spread out and even his laptop was still sitting open. She frowned with a better understanding of how he must have been feeling that day. 

Sam gathered up the papers into a neat pile, placing them into the empty file folder that was also sitting on top his desk. She sat down in the large office chair as she began collecting the things Charles had asked for. 

*knock, knock*

Almost jumping out of the chair, Sam looked up to the doorway. Sighing in relief seeing Umed standing there. “Hey Sam!”, he said cheerily.

“Hey Umed! How are you this morning?”, She inquired reclining back into Charles’ chair.

“Doing swell, and you?”, Umed made his way to the chairs in front of the desk, taking a seat in the one closest to her.

“Tired if I’m being honest, but I’ll be alright.”, Sam admitted.

“I have to admit Sam, I was a bit surprised at how quickly you came to Charles’ aid. But honestly, I am also relieved.”, he disclosed.

“What do you mean?”, Sam pressed, her curiosity peaked with his statement.

“I’ve known Charles pretty much since he moved here, and in those years, I’ve really been the only person from what I’ve seen make an effort to get to know him.What I am saying is that I was relieved to see that there was someone else who made that effort. Charles may seem like a standoffish kind of guy, but in reality he is probably one of the kindest and well rounded people I’ve met. Though I’m a little biased, and wish you were still working as a dev with us because your work ethic is impeccable. I’m happy you’ve had the chance as his assistant to get to know him well enough to feel the need to take care of him like you have.”, he expressed with a warm smile. 

Sam smiled, “This experience being his assistant has helped me in so many ways. Though honestly, I think the best lesson I’ve learned was to look past a persons outward appearance. Had I not been in this position, I probably wouldn’t have even stepped foot in that hospital. Let alone miss work for him.”, Sam looked down at the desk, sighing, “The thought of him being alone in the room, tears me up inside.”

“On that note then, I should probably get out of your hair and let you be on your way.”, Umed stood up from the chair,walking towards the door.

“I’ll see you later, Umed.”, Sam waved.  
~

Charles fluttered his eyes open steadying the ache from the morning sun. Glancing around the room his gaze fell upon the brunette who sat diligently typing on her laptop. He smiled admiring her productiveness. Sam turned at the sound of the rustling blankets, “Good morning!”, she chimed as she met his piercing blue eyes. 

“Good morning to you as well, Samara.” Charles responded in a deep sleepy tone, the huskiness in his voice making Sam blush, “You’re work ethic has always impressed me.”. Charles pushed himself up into a sitting position, as Sam adjusted his pillow.

“I’m just trying to catch myself up on everything I missed on Friday. I don’t want us to get too far behind.”, She placed the laptop in front of her again and continued typing. 

Charles reached over to the side table next to him, retrieving his phone which was unfortunately still in pristine condition. The glow of pink emanating from behind the screen against his pale fingers made him cringe, but he couldn’t complain knowing that it was his actions that landed him the atrocious color. He scrolled through some emails that had come in overnight, most of which could be handled later. Finding his mothers most recent email, one he had yet to finish decoding, he glanced up to Sam, “Samara?”.

Sam pulled his focus away form the computer hearing her name, “Yes, Charles?”.

“Would you like to join me while I call my mother?”, Charles asked.

“Do you think she would mind?”, Sam wondered,a bit anxious at the idea of seeing a part of Charles’ family.

“No, actually I think it would make her quite happy.”, Charles smiled while searching for his mothers contact, “I think it would be easier for to video chat with her, at least for me so I can see what she is trying to say.” he mumbled to himself.

Sam giggled quietly, amused by his self banter. Charles motioned for her to come sit next to him as the phone rang. The screen suddenly lit up with the picturesque video of a small woman, smiling widely at first then frowning as she took in her sons surroundings.

“Charles! Where are you?”, she called out in a mothers signature scold.

A small blush crept across Charles’ cheeks, “I can explain mother.”


	9. Making Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Sam video call Miss Jones.

“The hospital? Why on Earth are you in the hospital? Why am I just now hearing of this?”, Miss Jones yelled through the speaker into the video, the tension seeping out of the mic caused Charles to blush nervously. Sam peaked over at the screen, feeling guilty and sad for the woman frantically moving about on the computer. It was partly her fault, having been the one person most frequent with Charles. Though she sat silently, she wished she could take some of his mother's scolding words onto herself. Charles rubbed his neck, unsure of what to say. He felt awful as he watched his mother wander around her room gathering things, rambling on and on about getting on a plane and how upset she was.

Placing her hand over his to offer a bit of peace of mind, Sam leaned in closer to the screen. An Idea coming to light in her mind, “Miss Jones, if I may.”, she called out, becoming more intimidated as the woman stopped what she was doing and turned to look at the screen with a puzzled look. The same shade of piercing blue staring back at her, “Sorry for interrupting, but I would like to help if I can…meaning I can arrange all the flight plans for you and anything else you might need. It’s the least I can do, seeing as I am partly to blame for you not being informed in a timely manner.”, Sam finished, her hands shaking slightly and heart beginning to race as the woman leaned even closer to the screen. Clearly doing Sam a once or twice over, then glancing over to Charles questioningly.

“Pwy yw’r ddynes hyfryd hon?” (Who is this lovely lady?), she asked with a smirk arising on her face. Sam glanced over at Charles, seeing a deep blush dance across his cheeks. Sam tented her brows, making a mental note to download a language learning app later.

“Mother this is Samara Young, she is…my assistant and good friend.”, Charles sort of chuckled out. Anxiety evident in his words.

Sam looked back to the screen, and smiled warmly at Miss Jones, “It’s good to meet you!”.

“Young? Like the Young Technologies my son works for?”, she questioned turning her attention to Sam.

“Oh, um, yes. My father owns the company.”, Sam replied, a little confused by her interest.

“ Oh well it is good to meet you dear.”, she smiled back at Sam, “Thank you for caring for my son all this time.”

“You as well Miss Jones. Like I was saying though, don’t worry about arranging anything. I will do all that for you.”

“Oh I would hate to impose…”, she shrugged, sitting down in front of her computer again.

“It’s nothing really, besides it’s the least us Young’s could do for him. After all I think we are the cause of most of his stress lately.”, Sam teased, glancing over at Charles who was looking away from both women. A certain emotion hidden behind his beautiful blues.

Miss Jones wiped away a small tear that had escaped, “That would be lovely dear.”.

“Great, I’ll have everything ready to go by this evening.”, Sam smiled warmly, feeling blessed that she could help Charles’ family at this time.

~  
(The next day)

Sitting in the driver's seat, Sam sighed deeply, before turning on the ignition. Her hands shook ever so slightly as she placed them in the 10’o o'clock and 2’o o'clock positions. She snuck a quick glance at the individual beside her. A man she had never met before, and will probably never meet again after this simple test. Yes! That’s all it was, a simple test. There wasn’t much to stress over, and she was sure she had done enough practicing to make it through these next 30 minutes.

“Go ahead and turn left at the light.”, the man said quietly, staring down at the clipboard in his lap.

Sam nodded silently, and flipped on her blinker. As she approached the intersection she stopped at the red light, watching as cars sped across the way in front of her. It was terrifying to watch the velocity at which these contractions of metal could move. How anyone could survive a collision at such rates was beyond her. She glanced around the sidewalks, still waiting for the light to change. Taking note of the small piece of red plastic that lay lonely in the center of the cross walk right in front of the car. The surface was scraped and roughed up, clearly this had come from a part of something bigger. A small fragment of what she could only assume was a brake light.

Jumping as she saw the light switch to green she gently placed her foot on the gas pedal, accelerating at a somewhat slow pace. She flipped her head in either direction, being cautious of any stray vehicles.

“Look out!”, the man in the seat shouted. Sam slammed on her brakes just in time for a car to speed out in front of her. Her heart raced watching how close it had come.

“That was close.”, the examiner said shakily, as Sam continued on her way onto the cross street.

“Yeah, too close.”, she mustered out, trying to shake off the reality of her situation and why she chose to do this in the first place.

~

The rest of the test seemed to flow by peacefully. Her hands had finally settled their nerves, but she kept an airtight grip on the steering wheel.

“You did very well! Congratulations!”, the man smiled at her, after they parked. Handing over the slip of paper she needed to get her license.

“Really?”, Sam looked over a little shocked.

“Of course, despite that little incident earlier. Your driving was fantastic. Besides that wasn’t your fault either.”

Sam smiled and nodded, a wave of relief rushing over her. One major task down, yet still a few more to go. Happily she hopped out of the car, turning to face Jay who had waited for her patiently in his car. Giving him a big thumbs up as she approached him.

“I knew you could do it sis!”, Jay beamed, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Thanks Jay! And thank you for all the help too. You were a great teacher.”, Sam tried her best to match the force of his hug.

“Let’s head over to the DMV now so we can get you all registered!”, Jay pushed her to the other side of the car, opening the door for her before getting in on his side.

~

Sam made her way down the hall of the hospital, the path becoming almost routine now. She went to push open the door of Charles room, only stopping upon hearing a distinct delicate voice coming from the other side. Curious she leaned her ear against the door, hoping to hear something of the conversation being held. Ever since that evening in the hospital with Marshall, Sam had always wondered what the woman meant when she said that Sam would be seeing a lot more of her. Was it business related? Fencing maybe? Or… well she didn’t want to think of any other possibilities right now.

“Eva I told you I am just fine.”, Sam heard Charles retort in a somewhat annoyed tone.

“Charles, look at you! You’ll never be where you once were. Don’t you feel any remorse for turning your back on the one thing you loved most? Now you’ll never get to find out what could have been.”, Eva whined defensively.

“What could have been and what’s meant to be are two very different outcomes. I think we both know that. I have my reasons for doing what I did, and yes I do regret some of them. But right now I think I would rather focus on trying to make the most of what I can.”, Charles' voice echoed flatly through the door. Sam shivered having never heard him so grave before. She hesitated after pulling her ear away from the door, wondering if she should leave. Though something inside her felt the urge to interrupt the two. She reached up, knocking quietly.

“Oh, can I help you?”, Eva seethed as she opened the door. Giving Sam a once over, and then smirking.

“Uh- sorry I was just-”, Sam paused her face reddening as she began to feel like she made the wrong decision. The one thing she hated was how uncomfortable she got during any form of confrontation. Sam took a deep breath, before addressing her once more. A certain ferocity livened up her eyes,”Actually, Charles had asked me to stop by this evening. Can I help you with anything?”, Sam bellowed out, feeling an immense sensation rush through her as the woman in front of her face turned red.Charles watched the encounter from his bed, blinking wildly as he witnessed Samara’s sudden burst of confidence. ‘Damn, Bunty’, he thought to himself as a small blush pronounced itself on his cheek.  
“Right, Um. I-I’ll be leaving then.”, Eva grabbed her purse and proceeded out the door, offering a small hopeful wave towards Charles. Sam made her way into the room and set her things down in their usual spot, plopping herself down into the chair as she let out a very long sigh.

“Good evening”, Charles greeted her playfully, “Are you having a pleasant day then?”.

“Oh just grand!”, Sam smiled, “In fact look what I got!”. She pulled out her wallet and handed the thin card shaped paper to Charles.

“You did what!?”.


	10. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter takes place a few days after the last one, sort of a time skip.
> 
> Charles is going home, and fears being alone at night. Meanwhile, let's get prepared for a day spent with Sam and Mama Jones!

“Comfortable?”, Sam asked while buckling herself into the driver's seat. She looked over to Charles who held a blank stare out the front window.

“I am alright, though I must say I being in such a confined space is making me a little uneasy.”, Charles confessed, folding his hands in his lap.

Sam reached over and placed her hand over his, “Charles, I’ll make sure you get home safely. It’s not a far drive.”

Charles looked over to her, meeting her chocolate gaze. Her eyes filled with compassion and a certain level of, dare he say, trust. A small pulse of what felt like electricity fluttered through his chest, as he processed her words, “If you say so. Let’s go home….Er, my home.”, Charles looked away blushing. Sam chuckled to herself, before starting the car. Secretly adoring the rare moments that flustered Charles.

~

Charles pushed himself through the lobby, sighing as he passed the stairs that would usually lead him to his bedroom. Wanting nothing more at the moment than to just climb into his king sized bed and drown in the fluffy blankets which adorned it. Though he was thankful that he was finally home at last. Sam followed behind him, carrying a few items that he was required to bring home from the hospital. She frowned watching his demeanor change as they made their way into the living room.

“I had a couple of my friends come over and help me arrange everything so it was accessible for you. I hope everything works for you, we can change whatever you need.”, Sam offered setting some things down on the table as Charles looked over the makeshift bedroom in his living room. They had placed a bed where his couch used to be set so it was facing the television, and a couple end tables on each side so that he had some space to spread out.

Charles turned around smiling, “Please tell your friends thank you from me, I do appreciate it.”.

“I’ll make sure of it.”, Sam smiled while setting up their work computers.

“”I suppose we should probably go over some of that before it’s too late.” Charles chuckled, arranging himself at the table next to her. He would never admit it, but he almost felt excited to get back to work. It was the one thing in his life right now he felt he still had a grasp of control over.

“Let me catch you up on some of the contracts, then I’ll start making dinner.”, Sam quickly booted up her computer. Charles watched in amazement, always finding her diligence attractive in some sort of way. She truly was dedicated to her job, even if he knew it wasn’t exactly what she wanted to do.

“Alright here we go.”, Sam turned the screen so Charles could see what she was working on. Laughing as his face fell looking at the number of e-mails he had to review.

“Oh Fy Nuw.”, Charles whispered under his breath.

~

Sam placed a pot on the stove, glancing into the dining room from the kitchen. Watching Charles work carefully on his computer, catching up on some work he had missed in the last week. His glasses were poised perfectly on his nose with his brows tented just so slightly. He rested his chin in his left hand with his index finger tracing his bottom lip. His hair was messed into to look a bit more unkempt, but even then it was still remarkably attractive to her. Sam bit her lip and smiled, blushing as she turned her attention back to the stove. She couldn’t help but feel lucky getting to be the one to care for Charles. She sighed stirring the ingredients of the soup, after all he had been married before. Had things happened differently, she wouldn’t be the one standing here.

After finishing the soup she dished up a couple bowls for both of them. Bringing them over to Charles, “Alright Jones, it’s dinner time.”, she teased.

Charles laughed, closing his laptop and setting it aside, “Jones? Is that what you’re calling me now?”.

“Just wanted to give it a try. I think I like the sound of it.”, she said, handing over a bowl to him before taking a seat in front of him on the bed.

“Thank you for making dinner. You really didn’t have to though.”.

“Oh it’s no big deal, besides it’s about time I actually treat you. Also I thought you might enjoy this. If I remember correctly you are more of a soup person.”, she gave a small laugh, before starting on her own dinner. She watched Charles as he took a spoonful, and then paused staring down at his bowl. An expression she couldn’t quite read on his face. Charles looked back up to her with an expression in his eyes she could only describe as pleading.

“Samara, this…this is amazing.”, Charles smiled and continued eating his soup.

Sam sighed happily, “Oh good, you had me worried there for a second.”  
~  
After dinner, Sam got to work on cleaning up the kitchen while Charles had moved himself from the dining area to the bed. It wasn’t as comfortable as the one upstairs but it would be a decent alternative for the time being. He looked around, noting all the securities he had placed around him. Though he couldn’t help but feel troubled knowing he would be here all by himself, at least until his mother arrived. He looked over watching as Sam placed the clean dishes back in their respective places. ‘would it be to forward to ask her to stay? She’s already done so much already.’, Charles pondered the thought. A little embarrassed for wanting that comfort in his home, but then again also worried what would happen if he had any issues over the course of the evening.

Sam peaked over, having felt a certain presence around her. Knowing his eyes were held on her for sometime. She tilted her head, wondering why he suddenly looked so perplexed, “Charles? Is everything okay?”.

Charles looked up surprised, having not realized he had caught her attention, “Oh, um. I was just thinking…”, he trailed off looking out one of the windows.

“Are you going to be okay tonight? I know this would be the first night on your own.”

“I-I should be fine.”, Charles stammered out. Sam looked at him wearily, before walking over and sitting next to him.

“Charles I don’t mind staying if it would make you feel better.”, she said trying to pull his attention back towards her.

Charles peaked over to her, his long eyelashes fluttering a bit as she saw the relief in his eyes, “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Don’t worry about me," Sam got up and walked over to a bag she had brought in, "I was sort of prepared in case this happened anyways."

"You are more than welcome to stay in my room. It would be the most comfortable.", Charles gestured to the landing at the top of the stairs. 

Sam looked up to where he pointed, turning back around an smiling, "In that case I think I'm going to get ready for bed, it's been a long day. You should also get some rest, after all you mom will be here in the morning.", She shrugged, before starting to make her way to the stairs, "Goodnight, Charles.". She called over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

"Goodnight, Samara."

Charles relaxed back into the mattress, his gaze focused out the window. It was strange seeing the view form such a low point, but it definitely beat the vanilla panels and small four square window that was the hospital room. Just being home relieved some of the anxieties that had made prolonged residence in his mind. He shivered against the cool air drifting around him from the air conditioner,prompting him to take a glance towards the open space at the top of the stairs. Knowing how she usually felt about the AC, he wondered how she was handling the evening. He sighed, resting his head back on the pillow. With the clock reading five past midnight he knew he needed to stay on a somewhat normal sleeping schedule. He gently closed his eyes, preparing himself for a restful night’s sleep.

A couple hours later

Charles jolted awake, grasping for his legs. Confused and a bit dazed from being woken up in the middle of his sleep. He held his hands tight around the center of his calves, wincing as the pain raced all around his knees. He took a few deep breaths, steadying his trembling body, a bead of sweat falling from his forehead. ‘what on earth?’, he thought. Not quite processing what was happening. He jumped feeling the small pressure of a hand on his back. Though it was dark in the room, he could still make out her figure as he turned in her direction. Suddenly feeling relieved that they had decided it was best for her to stay the night.   
“Charles what’s wrong?”, Sam asked in a whisper light voice, moving her arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer to her. Her nurturing instinct kicking in.  
Charles rested his head on her shoulder, his head feeling heavy from the sudden rush of adrenaline,”it was just an ache, nothing serious. I’ll be alright”, he assured her.  
“In your leg?”.  
Charles nodded, closing his eyes again.Holding his head close to her, Sam rubbed circles on his back easing some of the tension. “Are you going to be okay?”, she asked as she stroked some of his hair out of his face.  
Charles took in a deep breath, appreciating the warmth of her embrace, “it’s gone now, I think.”, he said quietly, keeping his head resting gently against her.  
“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep again?”.  
“I think so,”, he replied.  
Sam sighed sadly, not really wanting to let go over him. Feeling her move slightly, Charles wrapped his arms around her waist, “Samara, please stay with me.”.  
'Samara, please stay', the words burned in her ears as she looked down at the vulnerable figure in her arms. His actions were unlike him. Almost pleading to be supported and cared for, letting down those fortress walls in his sleepy state. She slid down into a more comfortable position allowing him to keep his head rested gently on her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere.", she whispered, feeling the heaviness rest over him again as he slowly drifted back to sleep.   
~

The next morning came slowly, Sam waking up first having not really rested ever since relocating to Charles' bed. Trying to not stir the sleeping figure next to her she gently slid out from the covers, after moving his arm that was draped across her. Sitting up she looked back, admiring how peacefully he slept. He looked so content.

Checking the time, her heart jumped. Realizing she only had a couple more hours until she had to be at the Airport. She had volunteered herself for the task of picking up Ms Jones. But now as the hours drew nearer, she felt unmistakably queasy and anxious. The thought of officially meeting her sent unnerving chills down her spine. Though she could almost laugh at herself for even being so worried, it wasn't like they were dating or anything. She didn't need to be so concerned about what this woman thought of her. Still she decided to dress a little nicer than her usual weekend wear and put some effort into styling her hair.Before leaving she peaked one last glance at Charles, who was still sound asleep. Leaving note on the bedside next to him for when he would wake up. 

~

Pulling into the arrivals lane she glanced around, searching for that familiar image that was Ms Jones. Slightly panicking as she noticed the woman in a long flowy skirt and knitted sweater exiting the automatic doors with luggage in tow.. She quickly pulled her car over, and got out to wave her over to the vehicle. 

"Good Morning,...Ms Jones.", Sam called as she began to walk over to help her with her luggage.

"Bore Da! Good Morning, dear. Miss Young was it?", her accent thicker slipping out than she remembered as she reached almost like she was going to shake her hand. Instead pulling her into a tight and warm embrace. Sam jumped at the unexpected gesture, slowly placing her arms around the woman's small figure,"It's nice to meet you in person."

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Ms Jones,” Sam smiled after letting go, “We should get going, I am sure Charles is going to be excited to see you.”


	11. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easing the awkward atmosphere in the car, Sam tries to spark a conversation with Mama Jones!

Sam glanced over to the woman in the passenger seat, amused by her enthralled eyes as they took in the landscape of California. She wondered if she had ever been to the US by the way she seemed so mesmerized. Bobbing her head and smiling as they drove alongside the ocean. "Uh, Miss Jones, have you ever been to California before?", Sam asked quietly in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Oh just once, when my son first moved to the country." She turned her attention away from the window and sighed,"I was heartbroken when he broke the news about his divorce and even more devastated when he also mentioned he had been scouted by a company in California which he was interested in. However, I knew the opportunity meant a lot to him and it was probably best he started out somewhere fresh after all. He had been stuck there in that little town since the day he was born, it was about time he truly flew the nest. Though he always made the effort to come back at least once a year to see me and his grandparents before they passed a year ago. He knew I couldn't leave them for very long, so that’s why I only came over once. Just so turns out that we were actually discussing me coming over this year just before all this.", she finished giving Sam a soft smile. 

"I am sorry to hear about your parents, and honestly everything Charles has been through. Though it may sound selfish, I am happy he has been a part of my father's company. He has brought so much success alongside my dad.". Sam commented as she continued driving along. They sat in silence for a few more blocks until Miss Jones broke it once again.

"So, Sam? Is it?", she asked tentatively.

"Oh, you can call me Samara if you'd like.", Sam replies without much thought. Maybe it was the way her name sounded encased in that signature British accent, but for some reason it felt more natural coming from Charles' mother.

"Hmm, Samara. I've never heard of that name before. It is lovely and suits you. I can tell you have a caring nature about you.", "So how long have you known Charles? I am just wondering...", she pressed.

"Oh I only met him a little over a year ago. Though my dad often talked about him in passing before hand.", Sam thought back, remembering the many dinner conversations held about dads 'mysterious' general manager. The negativity that traced through his father's words, souring Sam’s initial impression when she first met Charles. The immense feeling of intimidation she felt in his presence. None of which she even tasted the last few days and the evening before. She sighed, knowing how unfair the distaste she was fed for him was.

“That makes sense…”, she whispered passively staring back out the window.

“I’m sorry?”, Sam glanced over having overheard the comment, causing a sinking feeling in her stomach as she impulsively reacted.

“Oh, I just said that because about a year ago something about him changed. I thought that maybe it was because he had lost both of his grandparents. But now knowing that he had also been introduced to you, I think that may have been a part of it.”, she replied shrugging.

“Changed? What do you mean by that?”, Sam pushed further.

Miss Jones thought for a moment, thinking the best way to explain her observations, “Well, it really started suddenly on one particular day. Logging on to video chat with him, as soon as I laid my eyes on him I knew there was something. Sort of like a spark in his eyes, a glimmer of hope if you will. However, I could also tell there was a certain sadness that seeped through his actions. Similar to how a person reacts to getting second place. I don’t want to put any pressure on you and honestly this is all just a theory I have just put together. But I think that there is a possibility that when he met you he felt something he hasn’t felt in years.”, she let out a long sigh as she finished, “ What I wouldn’t give to see my boy happy again…”she trailed off turning back to the ocean view. Today wasn’t the day to bring up sorrow filled memories, after all the happiness she felt moments away from reuniting with her son overwhelmed any thought or memory.

~  
Charles shifted, laying his arm across the empty space of the mattress next to him. Squeezing his eyes for a moment, trying to alleviate the dull ache radiating in his head. Peeking through his eyelashes he sighed, almost disappointed to not find the shape of another person laying beside him. Groaning he pulled himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes. He hadn’t remembered having such a difficult night of sleep before. “Ugh.”, he expressed leaning down to massage his legs, hoping the pressure would be noticeable to him. Though he could feel a hidden pain somewhere below the surface, the sensation of his hands on his shins was still absent. “I suppose that is something to show gratitude for.”, Charles moved himself over to the edge of the bed, pulling the chair over to his side. His hand slid across something rough as he made to sit in the chair.  
“Hmm.”, he looked underneath his palm, seeing a small piece of paper that was laid on the side of the bed. Picking it he smiled as he read through it.

‘Charles,

I hope you slept well.   
Your mother's plane arrives around 9, I will be there to pick her up.  
Please don’t try to do too much on your own while I am gone.  
We’ll be back soon.

Samara ‘

Charles placed the note back onto the bed, and looked around. His gaze stopping as he saw the pile of file folders next to his laptop. “You should probably be productive today, Charles.”, he mumbled to himself as he sat in the wheelchair.

~

Sam placed her hand over her stomach as it made quiet grumbling sounds, her morning hunger finally settling in. “Miss Jones, would you mind if we stopped for coffee before we go to Charles?”, she asked shyly.

“Of course not dear. I’ve actually always wanted to try American coffee.”, Sam gave a small chuckle seeing her excited smile, relieved to get some nourishment.  
~

“This is a cute shop. Very rustic modern.”, Miss Jones commented as they walked into the Daily Grind. Dee turned as they entered, her usual warm smile welcoming them both. 

“I should get Charles some breakfast too.”, Sam said offhand as they walked up to the counter, oblivious to the endearing smile his mother now displayed.

“Good Morning Sam! Who’s your friend?”Dee asked, waving to her friend.

“Morning, Dee! This is Charles’ mom. She just flew in. Miss Jones, this is Dee, we’ve been friends since college.”, Sam motioned to her and she waved.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh! Where are you from? I adore your accent!”, Dee gushed, she had always been enchanted by peoples cultures.

“Wales, it’s a small country. Close to England.”

“It’s beautiful, as are you. So what can I get for you both?”, Dee moved to her tablet. 

“Order whatever you would like Miss Jones.”, Sam stepped aside as she pointed to the menu. 

“I would like something that is sweet, with some cream.”,She pondered the menu board.

Dee looked back and pointed to the middle section of the board, “You should try our white chocolate mocha then. I think that will cover all of those bases and it’s one of our most popular flavors.”

“That sounds wonderful!”

“I’ll just have two of my regular, Dee. As well as three of your coffee cakes.”, Sam requested as she fished out the card in her wallet.

“Two?”, Dee asked with a raised eyebrow.

“For Charles of course, he loved the last one I brought him.” Sam praised her.

“He better have, alright I’ll have those ready for you in just a few moments.”  
~

Pulling into the parking lot of the glass building, Miss Jones gasped, “This structure is much larger than I remember moving him into.” she laughed unbuckling her seat belt. Sam pulled the bags from the trunk and helped her carry them into the lobby. “Are you sure this is an apartment building? It feels more like a five star hotel.”, her sweet laugh echoed off the granite walls as they waited for the elevator. 

~

Hearing the door click open, Charles’ ears peaked up. He leaned over in his chair, feeling excited as he could hear the familiar sound of his mother’s voice. A weird sensation filled his stomach as he eavesdropped on the conversation the two women were having as they walked closer to him. Enjoying the harmony dancing between the two. Catching a glimpse of the silvery blonde hair around the corner, Charles set down the file he had been reviewing.

She stopped as she walked into the view of her son, a huge smile spreading across her face and a few tears welling in her eyes, “Oh Charles!”, she cried as she quickly walked over to embrace him. Charles couldn’t help but get a little emotional himself, that youthful spirit in him overwhelmingly happy to have his mother again.

“I’ve missed you, mam.”, Charles said softly, holding her tightly.

Sam’s heart ached watching the sweet reunion between the two. Grabbing the bags she excused herself quietly to Charles to put her things away in the bedroom. Charles nodded as she stepped away, closing his eyes and hugging his mother a little tighter.


	12. This isn't a chapter update!

Hey Everyone! Just wanted to give a quick heads up to everyone who follows this story. There probably wont be an update this week or maybe even the next on Heart Like Your and my other works in progress. I am taking a mental health break from my writing for now. That doesn't mean I wont be working on these projects, just not rushing to finish them at the moment. Thank you all for reading! I am so happy that many of you have been enjoying this story. I hope you all have a wonderful day and I will hopefully have new chapters for you shortly after I refocus myself :)


	13. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you all for waiting on this chapter. Though it's a little shorter than usual I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> In this chapter Charles reunites with his mother, then shares some tense news with Sam after she enjoys the day to herself.

Charles rested his head on his mother's small shoulder for a moment, a sudden feeling of homesickness overwhelming him. The sweet scent of her floral perfume filling his nose, taking him back to the memories of sitting in the kitchen at a rickety antique table, gazing into an open field of green on a rainy spring day. A cup of warm tea in his hand as he waited for his mother to make her next move on the chess board. Though that wasn’t the moment they were sharing, he could at least feel grateful to have her here with him now. Charles let go still holding tight to her hands, "I'm so glad you are here, mam."

"I do wish it were on better pretenses, but at least I can take care of you now, as a mother should.", she wiped a tear away from her cheek. Charles reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief to hand to his mother. "So, how are you feeling dear? It seems like you have been well cared for at least.".

"Honestly, I’m nervous." Charles instinctively placed his hand on his knee. Remembering the phantom ache he had felt the night before, for a moment hoping that maybe some feeling would be there when he did so, "I just wished none of this hadn’t ever happened. " Charles sighed, wishing he could be less pessimistic;however the presence of his mother made it seem impossible to be anything but blunt. “Samara, however, has been wonderful.”

Sam paused on the steps, hearing hushed voices drift into the hallway. Leaning against the railing she carefully listened in upon hearing mention of her name coming from that familiar deep voice. Curiosity getting the best of her good natured self.

“She’s been by my side from the very beginning, though no one asked her to. I just hope that she is taking care of herself more than she is watching over me. I would hate for her to become worn out on my account.”, Sam took a step back listening to his words. Trying to remember that last time in the previous weeks that she had a moment to herself. Was she taking proper care for herself? She hadn’t stopped to really think about anything but if Charles was going to be okay. She peaked over the railing once more, observing the quiet conversation between the mother and son pair. His mother really did seem to be a natural position for now, ready to care for her son no matter how old he might be. Maybe this was a perfect time for her to take a step back from that caretaker role.

Taking a deep breath she finished her trek down the steep stairs, and back through the hallway. “If you two don’t mind. I think I am going to head out for a bit. It’s been awhile since I was able to take Bowser for a walk and I’d like to think he might be missing me a bit.”, she joked with a bright smile.

Charles smiled, “Of course not Samara. Have fun today.”

“Hwy fawr! Thank you for picking me up from the airport. Have a good day dear.”, his mother said while coming over to give her a goodbye hug.   
“I’ll be back later!”, Sam waved to the two as she got back onto the elevator. A bit excited and emotional with the thought of spending the day with her fur baby.  
~  
Bowser jumped excitedly as Sam struggled to get the leash on his collar, “Calm down a second Bowser! I’m excited too, but I need to get this leash on you first.”, she giggled while holding his sides as he wiggled along with his tail. Finally getting the leash on, she stood up. Oblivious to the sound of a door opening behind her.  
“Hey neighbor!”, a smooth voice called from behind her.  
Sam jumped as Bowser growled, “Oh stop Bowser, you should be used to seeing him by now. Hey Marshall.”, she greeted him, pulling Bowser behind her.  
Marshall gave a nervous laugh, “He really doesn’t like me does he? Oh well, I’m sure he’ll tolerate me eventually.” he said a bit dejected, “Anyways, Eva told me about Charles. Is everything alright?”  
“Oh she did? Yes Charles is… alright? I don’t want to say he is okay because he does have a long way to recovery, but he is doing better.”, Sam sighed,wishing she could offer some better news.  
“Oh man. I never really got to know Charles really well. But I do hope that all works out for him. Fencing is the only time I think I ever saw that guy smile”, Marshall shrugged, “Sam just know if you ever need anything, like to talk or to have a gaming break you can always bother me.”  
“Thanks Marshall, that means a lot.”.  
~

Charles glanced over his glasses hearing the door open once again watching that certain brunette emerge from the entrance once more.  
“Good evening,”, she expressed cheerily, setting her purse and laptop case on the table, “How has the day been?”.

“It’s good to see you.”, Charles smiled pushing his computer aside, “Quiet for the most part. My mother is asleep trying to adjust to the jet lag.”

“Oh good, I hope the time difference didn’t stress her out too much.”, Sam stated, pulling out a chair and taking a seat across from him. Pulling a few more files out of her messenger bag and handing them to Charles, “Not to be a nag but were you able to catch up on some work today?”, she asked, tapping the rim of his computer. Charles rolled his eyes and laughed softly.

“Demanding you are, but yes I was able to review quite a bit of it. Which actually reminds me,” Charles looked back to his computer before turning it towards her, a nervous glint in his eyes, “Indigineer has finally gotten back to me. They would like to meet in the next couple of weeks, granted we can fit it into the schedule.”

Sam’s eyes widen as she read over the email on the screen, the realization that Charles probably wouldn’t be accompanying her hitting her like a ton of bricks, “Oh course they do. Perfect timing really.”, she sarcastically said still squinting at the screen. Charles offered a half sympathetic smile, though he knew it was no use. Sighing, Sam returned the smile, “It’ll be fine. Worst case scenario I convince my dad to come with me.”

“I am truly sorry Samara. I was looking forward to helping you with this.”, he confessed looking away for a brief moment, “Though I would still like to help with any preparation you need for this. I know how much this project means to you.”

Sam sighed quietly, glancing at the email once more, “You know I’m going to need a lot of help.”, she admitted looking down at her hands. Sometimes she hated how difficult tasks like speaking in front of people were for her.

“I-”, Charles hesitated thinking if there was a more appropriate way to state what he was thinking, “I promise I won’t let you fail. You can do this, you just need to believe in yourself. I’ll help you with whatever you need.”, he said softly, his voice becoming hushed like a whisper. Resting his hand on the table, he waited until she gently placed hers in his, holding them tightly together. “We’re doing this together, remember?”


	14. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles continues his physical therapy.... And then some.

Staring down between two metal railings, Charles sighed deeply. He gripped the cool metal, assuring the wheels were locked on the chair before pulling himself up. Swaying, he gripped the railing tighter to adjust to the new height, the feeling not quite foreign to him however it felt like a distant memory. Looking down at his feet he could see their position planted firmly on the floor. And for a second he remembered what the ground felt like underneath the soles of his feet, despite not actually being able to feel the sensation. Gently he loosened his hold on the bars, his hands shook as he let go a split second. His whole being expecting to fall over, though to his surprise he only swayed a few times before steadying himself in his upright position.

“That’s great!”, the physical therapist called from the other end of the railings, “I just want you to take your time and move your way all the way through to the other end”. Stepping aside, she watched as Charles pondered his next move. Sliding his palms forward he kept his vision focused on the carpet beneath him. Though no matter how hard he thought, the messages weren’t correlating with his lower half and they remained in the same position. Charles reached down, gently pushing his right leg forward a little, encouraging some movement. Sliding his foot forward, he gasped feeling an immense sensation run up through his lower back. The pain was so sharp it was as if he had just stepped upright on the blade of a knife. Clutching the railing once more, he closed his eyes as he swayed. Battling a sudden rush of dizziness.

“Sweetheart are you alright?”, Miss Jones rushed over, hesitating to place her hands on her son.

Charles opened his eyes, his mouth tilting upwards, “Yes, mam. I’m fine.”, he assured her, righting himself once again. A strange sense of excitement lingered in his stomach as he replaced his left leg, without the help of his hand this time. Charles looked forward at the distance between him and the other end of the railings. Giving a determined smile as he kept his slow pace, but nonetheless making progress with each slide of his hand and gentle foot placement. Envisioning in his mind himself taking those slow steps toward closed office doors. An important meeting on the other side. One that could change the direction of their careers and successes. And he was determined to be there when it happened.

~

Standing in the center of the living room, Sam stared blankly at the floor. The small lines in the hardwood beginning to spin into wiggling hallucinations. The words she had planned out so neatly scrambling themselves into incoherent speech in her mind. The apples of her cheeks felt like the sun was beating down directly on her face, a little too closely. Her breath kept catching in her throat. ‘Every time. Every. Single. Time. Why does this happen? I'm so embarrassed.”, she thought, clenching her hands around the collar of her shirt. Not registering the distant voice calling out to her from across the room.

“Samara!”, Charles called one final time, snapping her out of her daze. He could see the stressed tears forming in the corners of her eyes from across the room, “Come here.”, he said softly. Burying her head in her hands as she walked forward. Coming to stand in front of him, she didn’t think twice about finding her way into his arms. Allowing herself to cry into his shirt. Charles wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying to calm the shakiness of her nerves as he gently stroked her hair.

“I-I’m so sorry. I d-don’t know w-why this is so hard.”, she choked out through her tears. Charles remained quiet for a few moments, allowing her the time to relax her emotions. “Maybe it would be better if we just canceled this whole project. I’m not cut out for this sort of thing anyways.”, Sam whispered, as she fiddled with the collar of his shirt. Charles removed his hands from around her waist, pushing her away from him. Sam looked up surprised, her hands coming to rest on his chest. Her heart beginning to race again as she took in the glare in Charles’ eyes.

“Samara, please don’t do this to yourself. You are a bright young woman, and you have already proven you can do more than what you believe yourself to be capable of.”, Charles reached up wiping away a tear from her cheek with his thumb, his hand coming down to caress the side of her face, “You can do this. No.”, he paused for a moment, “You will do this. It is best to not think the goal is to come out of the meeting with a successful business deal. The real achievement here will be you making it through the presentation one, without fainting and the other, being able to be proud of yourself for conquering one of your biggest fears.”.

Sam, leaning into his touch, peered up with her watery doe eyes, complimenting them with a small sincere smile. Charles felt his breathing halt for a brief moment as their eyes met. His cheeks flushing childishly as his eyes wandered around the features of her dainty face resting their focus on the soft pink of her delicate lips. The tears that had fallen gave them a glossy appearance. The sudden desire to taste them blinded the rest of his thoughts. Mindlessly he moved his other hand around the center of her waist pulling her a bit closer to him. Fluttering her lashes as she moved into his movements she pressed her fingers instinctively into him keeping a firm placement on his chest. Sam leaned in closer to him, shivering as his hand moved to the back of her neck. The gentleness of his fingertips brushing through her hair sending electric sensations down her spine. Feeling the warmth of his breath mingle with hers she gently closed her eyes, waiting patiently.

‘Click’

Flying her eyes open Sam pulls away quickly. Peering down the hallway towards the front door. Giving a quiet nervous laugh as she saw the quick little feet of Bowser trotting his way over to her. An unmistakable aura of happiness surrounding his little body.

“Prwynhawn Da! Oh this little one is just so energetic! Wanting to check out each little bush and spot of grass we came across.”, Miss Jones chuckled while unhooking the leash and setting it on the counter.

Charles dropped his hand from the side of her face, “Good work for today Mi- Samara.”, he said quietly, turning back to his computer. Sam turned away, a small pout forming on her lips as she walked back to the living room.

Making her entrance into the kitchen area, Miss Jones cocked her head feeling the tense energy, “How was your afternoon? Productive I assume.”, she asked looking back and forth between them. Nodding to Sam encouragingly when she noticed the half heart smile on her lips.

“Yeah it was..productive. Thank you again for taking Bowser out for me. I’m sorry I forgot to mention he tends to get a little carried away when he is outside. Especially in areas he has never been before.”, Sam rubbed Bowser’s head before he trotted back over to Miss Jones who scooped him up in her arms.

“Oh he is just lovely! Much more cuddly than my cat actually.”, she cooed nuzzling her nose against his, “So who all is hungry? I feel like cooking tonight!”.

~

Charles laughed nervously twirling his fork in the pasta in front of him, desperately wanting to reach over across the dinner table and take his mother's phone away. Distracting his temptation he rubbed the back of his neck, glancing over to Samara who held a big teasing grin on her face as her gaze fixated on the small screen in front of her. “Oh I saved this one as well! It’s one of my favorites when he was around the age of ten. That little one is Charlotte, very creative right? He raised that little lamb all by himself. His grandfather was so proud!”, his mother reminisced as she held the phone so that Sam could see it properly.

“Wow Charles, your hair was so much longer and somehow…blonder? You were so adorable.”, she giggled shifting her eyes up to meet him for a brief second amused at seeing the deep flush Charles cheeks were currently sporting. Charles glanced away quickly bringing his hand up to cover his mouth to hide some of the crimson color.

“Oh he had that long hair for so many years. Fought with me every time I tried to cut it. Though when he hit secondary school, he was forced to cut it off. I swear he was upset the whole first year!”

“I would not say the whole year, that sounds a bit over exaggerated.”, Charles defended grumpily.

“Oh of course, my mistake. Just you know all until maybe the last month. I’m surprised you haven’t tried growing it back out yet.”, Miss Jones laughed taking a sip of her wine.  
“I have a good job now, I think it would be inappropriate to have such long hair in my workplace. Besides, my tastes have changed to suit that lifestyle which embodies professionalism.”.

Rolling her eyes, she glanced over to Sam giving her a knowing look before sighing, “Hush Mr. Fancy. I raised you. I think I know my own son. Now eat your dinner before it gets cold.”.

~

Charles pulled the covers over his lap, watching Samara place a few items in her purse as she got ready to leave for the evening. The warm kitchen lighting illuminating her, giving her an angelic aura. , “I’m sorry about dinner tonight Samara. With my mother…”, Charles said quietly, breaking the silence in the room as he rubbed small circles into the palm of one hand with his thumb. Carefully watching the motion so it didn’t seem as if he had been watching her.

Sam spun around, raising an eyebrow, “Are you kidding? I was having fun. Besides I think that was the most I’ve learned about you and where you’re from. Contrary to what you believe Charles, I do find it interesting.”

"You seem to be the first.", Charles said quietly, turning away, hoping she wouldn't catch the loneliness in his expression. Clutching the handles of her purse, Sam closed her eyes tightly trying to shake the words she had just heard, ‘No. I’m not having this.’, she thought as she released the grip on her bag.

Charles jumped hearing the loud thud of her purse hitting the table, only to be met by hard eyes staring him down. Cowering into his bedding, he wondered what nerve he must've plucked to cause such a strong reaction. 

"Charles,", Sam replied sternly, taking a few steps over towards the bed, "You should really listen to yourself sometimes. You're always going on and on about how I need to believe in myself and offering me so much support. But I think what you really need is to save some of that for yourself. I don’t know why you seem to think you're always being such a burden all the time. I want to know you. I find you so interesting. The small things that you have indulged to me already I think are wonderful. You’re not a bad person, and I think the only one that fails to see that is you. ", Stopping as she reached the edge of the mattress. Charles glanced up at her, seeing her eyes soften into a warm chocolate.  
Leaning over him, she planted her hand on the pillow beside his face, taking the other and lifting his chin up, “From now on, Charles, I am going to need you to start thinking of somethings you love about yourself.”

She leaned in closer, her nose almost touching his. Her stomach fluttered. The boldness she had acquired from the adrenaline that raced through her veins keeping her steady as she reached up to his face. Charles' eyes read nothing less than shock but she couldn't help but notice the certain desire that made them glow. She smiled coyly, resting her thumb on his bottom lip. Tracing the edge of it softly, “Because the next time you say something demeaning about yourself. You’re going to have to do the self love exercise for yourself.”.


	15. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from the end of last chapter, there's been enough waiting for both Charles and Sam. Sharing a rather intimate moment, Charles finds himself doubting his decisions the next day.

Charles’s breath hitched at the feeling of the pad of her thumb, slowly rubbing across his bottom lip with soft, delicate strokes. Something about it brought up an incredible sensation that ran throughout his entire being. Peeking up to her stern eyes, he saw the slight smirk on her lips. The same longing that had been present a few hours earlier, slowly boiling in his veins once again.

“I should probably head home now.” Sam said, breaking through the tension she had brought up, moving to lift herself off the bed again. Turning away, she missed the playful glare in Charles’s eyes.

“I don’t think so, Samara.” Charles replied, latching onto her waist and pulling her over the top of him to the other side of the mattress. Sam tried muffling her shriek as her back gently rested on the soft surface of the mattress. She could feel warmth on her cheeks through the hands that hid her face, as she tried to contain a small giggle. Charles chuckled somewhat in response, astonished by his own actions, though knowing it was entirely worth it to see her adorable figure next to him.

“That’s enough teasing for today Bunty.” He said in a hushed tone, brushing aside some of the hair that had fallen in her eyes. Sam peaked up to him through the gaps in her fingers as she bit her lip softly. Reaching up, Charles took hold of both hands, moving them away from her face. Keeping hold of them tightly on his own. Sam smiled shyly, feeling a mixture of excitement and anxiety rush through her as she locked eyes with him.

“Do you want to know what I love about myself, Samara?” Charles whispered, leaning in closer to her, and gently nudging his nose against hers. Emitting another soft laugh from her. “It’s that I have you in my life.” He continued, bringing up one of her hands and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. Sam let out a quiet gasp, the sensation of his lips lingering on her skin.

Charles laughed, amused by her reaction, before he continued speaking, “Someone who is brave enough to reprimand me for uncouth beliefs about myself.” He said, leaning in and kissing her forehead while taking one of his hands and resting it on the side of her face. “Someone so selfless she has shown me such kindness that I couldn’t even begin to understand.” Charles placed a kiss on the tip of her nose that time, holding his gaze on her. Keeping their noses just barely touching. “Someone who has made me realize that not everyone in this world has wrong intentions, and has restored what little faith I once had in my own emotions. Thank you.” He whispered.

His eyes fluttered shut as he closed the distance between. Pressing his lips softly against hers. Sam hesitated for a brief moment before melting into his kiss. Draping her arms around his neck, her fingers slipped into the softness of his blonde locks, gently playing in the thickness of his hair. He pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips a little more firmly against hers. Charles savored the feeling of her lips and how perfectly they moved against his own. As if they had met a thousand times before. Yet the feeling mingled with the electric sensation of young passion.

Charles couldn’t hide the flush on his cheeks as he leaned his forehead against hers. Their heavy breaths harmonized with each other. Each one taking in deep breaths and quietly exhaling in tune with the other. “I love who I am when you are around.” He whispered to her, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

“You know Charles, though I am flattered by your reasoning, I don’t think it really complies with your own rules of the self-love exercise.” Sam said jokingly, fluttering her lashes.  
“Let me try again, then.” He said before capturing her lips once again. The feeling soft and warm, as he parted her lips with his tongue. Kissing her more passionately and deeper with each breath. Slowly feeling their surroundings dissolve around them as their focus centered solely on each other. Their body’s pressed firmly against one another, finding themselves tangled together. Alternating between quick pecks and long slow dances between their lips. Charles felt as if this moment could last forever. The pure enjoyment allowed him to forget all his hesitations. 

Sam rubbed her eyes, taking a second to breath. Tiredness gradually creeped up on her. Charles felt her body getting heavier as she laid her head on his chest briefly  
“Goodness it’s late.” Sam mumbled as she tried lifting herself from the comforts of Charles' embrace, though he held her tightly.

“Samara, please. I don’t feel very comfortable with you driving this late, besides you seem so tired.” Charles pleaded, gazing at her softly as her eyelids struggled to stay open.  
“I have work tomorrow.” She argued, though she couldn’t help but lean back against him.

Charles chuckled softly. “You are the acting manager. You may show up whenever you feel like it. Please, just stay here.”

“Hmm…” She hummed in agreeance, placing her full weight on his chest.

“If you say so.” Snuggling in closer, she wrapped an arm around his waist with her head flat against his chest. Finding the slow beats of his heart to be a peaceful lullaby, it lulled her to sleep.

Pushing some hair behind her ear, Charles leaned down and kissed the top of her head as her eyes slowly fluttered shut. “Sleep well, Samara.” He whispered leaning back onto his pillow, keeping his arms wrapped around her small waist. A content smile on his face as he too drifted off into a sound slumber.

~

“Oh! You’re still here little one?” Miss Jones looked under her blanket to see Bowser cuddled up next to her, soundly sleeping. Rubbing his head, she chuckled, carefully slipping out of bed. Bowser hopped down and trotted along right on her heels.

”Hmm.” She hummed, making her way down the stairs, tiptoeing into the main living area. She smiled smugly at the scene she found in the living room. Her heart ached as she witnessed the sweet moment of the young adults cuddled up against each other. “Oh isn’t that precious.” She said quietly, looking down at Bowser, who sat wagging his small tail. 

“Come on, I’ll take you outside so they can rest a bit longer.” She giggled as she hooked the leash on his collar, making their way to the elevator.

~

Sam stirred, moving her hand around as she felt a soft and unusual fabric under her palm. Squinting, she opened her eyes slightly, gaze falling on the navy sleep shirt. 

“Huh?” She lifted her head and looked around, seeing his arms tightly draped around her. Blushing, she laid back down, finding herself in a much more intimate moment than previous night. Looking up through her lashes, she smiled at finding a very asleep Charles next to her. Biting her lip, she thought back to just a few hours ago. The electricity she still felt on her lips gave her a renewed vision about him. The stern, authoritative character about him was suddenly washed away to reveal a gentler, more vulnerable aspect about him. One that was both alluring and mysterious.

Sam brushed aside some hair that had fallen in his eyes, causing Charles to stir. Peaking his eyes open slightly, he grinned as he pulled her closer to him.

“Good morning.” He mumbled into her hair sleepily.

“Morning.” She replied, looking back up at him cutely. Charles blushed, peering into her doe-like eyes, a part of him wondering how he managed to land himself in this situation. He glanced away, feeling overwhelmed by the intimacy. Seeing the change in his demeanor, Sam lifted herself up onto one elbow, concerned.

“Charles, what’s wrong?” She queried softly.

Turning back toward her, his heart melted a little more. Nothing could slip past her attentive intuitions. Charles gently took her chin in his hand pulling her in. “I am just happy that you are still here.” He whispered against her lips before kissing them lightly.

Sighing, Sam bunted his forehead. “Charles I’m not blind. I’m only worried you regret what happened.” She admitted while watching for his reaction. She frowned, seeing a completely neutral expression.

“Samara, surely nothing can get past you.” Charles sat up, leaning back against his pillow, “However, I wouldn’t lie. Especially to you. Admittedly it is strange being in this position, though that does not mean I would regret kissing you. If anything, I regret not doing it sooner.”

“That’s honestly a relief. I don’t regret it either.” she looked away, “I was actually a bit excited.” Sam finished quietly.

“Samara, how do you feel? About this?”.

“Well, if I am being honest Charles, I’ve never been in this kind of situation with another person.” She shrugged, sighing, “But I do know that I’ve never felt the same way about anyone else, the way I feel about you. I always feel an extraordinary amount of happiness and excitement when I am around you.”

Charles stroked the side of her cheek, always amazed by her honesty, “Samar…-”, Charles paused upon hearing the click of the front door. Turning to see Bowser bounding happily into the room. 

“Hey, Bowser.” Sam cooed, picking him up after seeing him struggle onto the mattress, “I guess we should probably go home now, I don’t want to be too late for work.”. 

“Sure.”, Charles mumbled, feeling defeated.

Sam stood up, slipping her shoes back on, “I think I am going to stay over at my place for the evening. I’ll be back tomorrow morning.”. Sam gave Charles a quick hug.

“Have a good day, dear.” His mother gave her a brief hug before walking her over to the door.

~

“What’s that look for?” His mother abruptly asked, pulling Charles from his thoughts as his eyes stayed glued to the door that had just shut. Wanting to go chasing after the figure that had disappeared behind it.

“What do you mean?” He replied, slowly turning his attention towards her. Unsurprised to find his mother's signature worried expression studying him.

“Charles, you know exactly what I mean. Correct me if I am wrong, but I would almost expect you to be happy. It seems you had a wonderful evening, and morning, at that. So what is wrong? Why are you so dejected all of a sudden?” She pressed, coming over to sit beside him, her hand resting on his back.

Charles looked away from his mother, a lump welling in his throat. “I feel sick. Rather than think rationally, I let my impulses get the better of me. And it was wonderful.” Charles took in a deep breath while patting the one eye with the sleeve of his shirt. “I-I forgot what that kind of happiness felt like, and now I feel like I am robbing her of a pure and untainted experience. She does not deserve that. It would be selfish of me to think that I could offer her a worthwhile companionship.”

“Son, please stop selling yourself so short. You’re constantly living in this head-space that because you lost something so dear to you once, you are not worthy of something better.” She retorted, sniffling as she continued speaking. “Charles, I’ve watched you tear yourself apart the last few years and it’s been breaking my heart. Sweetheart, you can’t control how she feels about you. It is obvious that you hold a special place in her heart. Why else do you think she has taken on the task of caring for you in such a demanding time?”

Charles buried his face in his hands, her words burning true in his ears. “Mother, please...”

“Do not interrupt me, I am not finished speaking.” She sighed, pulling him closer to rest his head on her shoulder. Taking a moment to compose herself upon seeing the tears streaming down his face. “You do deserve to feel that happiness again. I know you believe that you are better off on your own, but that's just not who you are. You have so much love and devotion in your heart. It would be a shame to hide that from the world. Samara, whether she be the one or just the one to ease your soul back into the possibility of a relationship, is special. It may be scary, but you owe it to yourself to take a chance." She finished quietly, wiping her eyes. 

"I'm scared." Charles murmured , sitting back up and rubbing his eyes. "You’re correct. Samara, she is special to me and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in being with her. Though, I think that is why I worry if I take this relationship any further and it doesn't last...that I will lose a very dear friend. I'm not sure I could handle that."

"You'll never know unless you try, dear. Watching you two over the last week, I haven't seen anything like it. The chemistry is there, abundantly so." She said in a soft voice, helping to soothe the inner battle that ran through his mind. “Sometimes you need to trust what’s in your heart, rather than rationality in your mind.”

“That almost goes against everything I preach to myself.” Charles sat up, wiping his eyes as he leaned back taking a quick breath. “You really think this is okay?”

“I know so.” She reassured quietly.

~

Charles yawned as he gazed at the night sky in front of him through the large windows of the living room. Admiring the stars as they glittered in the dark abyss. His head propped up by one arm as he lay on his stomach clutching his phone. He glanced down, clicking the slide button and frowning at the empty screen. Unlocking it, he opened his messages. Taking note of the last interaction they had that day, just three hours prior. Letting out an exaggerated breath Charles typed out a quick message, his thumb shaking as he hit the send button.

He shook his head, embarrassed by his own giddiness. It had been so many years since he felt this kind of emotion. So much excitement and the unmistakable butterfly sensation that was currently fluttering in his stomach. Placing the phone on the side table, he turned over, bringing the covers up to his nose to hide the small smile on his lips. It was going to be a restless night waiting for the morning to come.

~

“Are you ready for bed Bowser?” Sam called from the bathroom while brushing out her wet hair. Bowser barked from the other room, hoping off the couch to meet her in the hallway. “Alright let’s go!” Sam led the way into her bedroom, sighing as she sat at the end of her bed. It felt a little lonely being back at her apartment, but she was also somewhat relieved to be able to sleep in her own bed for a night. Tucking herself into the blankets, she sighed, reaching out and feeling the cold bedside next to her. She was met with a strange sense of longing for warmth and human touch. She rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. Flashes of the last night ran through her memory as she wondered how his evening was going.

Memorizing the strange lines of her ceiling, mindlessly she placed her fingertips to her lips. Smiling, remembering the suppleness of his mouth on hers. ‘I’ve never felt so...wanted’, she thought. She sighed, rolling back over. Feeling guilty for the way she abruptly left him earlier that morning. Wondering what he might’ve said had he not been interrupted once again. 

Tapping her phone screen, looking despondent at the image that popped up. ‘Maybe I should just message him? Is he thinking about me the way I am of him? Or would it be better to wait until tomorrow morning?’

Suddenly the room lit up with a low blue light emanating from her phone. Grasping the phone firmly, hands shaking as she unlocked it to see who the correspondent was. Beaming stupidly at the sweet message that the text read.


	16. A Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding himself restless, Charles takes a few steps towards a long awaited healing process.

Charles groaned, glancing at the time on his phone. Three hours had passed, and still he lay there wide awake. Sitting up, Charles gazed out of the large living room windows to the dark sky outside. He sighed, taking a moment to pause. His life had changed so much over the past two months. It seemed that no matter how controlled he held himself, the universe clearly had other plans for him. Be that bad or good, continuing his life the way he had for the last several years was now not an option. 

Maybe this incident was meant to be his wake up call? Break a man to the point of no return, where he could do nothing but rely on others to help him through. Not to take away all his independence but to give himself the opportunity to open himself up again, exposed and vulnerable. 

Rubbing his knees, he couldn't help but notice that they had become slightly more boney from his lack of exercise. Carefully, he tried moving his ankle around. Slowly and painfully, his foot rotated. Back and forth. Until it became one fluid motion. Then he tried the other, concluding the same results. Should he feel grateful for being able to start his recovery so quickly? Or guilty for getting this second chance? 

Thinking back to that fateful night, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had the outcome been different. What would life be like had he...not survived? How many people would his absence affect?

Would she be okay? Obviously it would have taken away the burden of taking care of him. She could be going to work everyday as usual, not struggling to maintain a balance of working at home and in the office. 

Charles shook his head, disregarding the thoughts that permeated his mind. 'No, she obviously wouldn't have been okay. She came rushing to your side the minute she found out.'

Blowing his nose in his handkerchief, he put a stop to the emotions that seemed to flow more freely these days. With so many feelings fueling his life now, it was hard not to get lost in the what if's? Lost in a whirlwind of uncertainty. Though there was a familiar calmness in the eye of this storm that helped keep him grounded, focused on a brighter aftermath. Samara.

Placing his fingers to his lips, feeling a faint reminder of her soft and delicate lips against his. How free and happy he felt in that moment. Wishing to feel it again once more. Or how it would be to be able to feel them everyday…

Charles laid back on the bed, reaching into the pocket of his pajama bottoms. Holding up the glittering chain above his face. Having hidden it away all this time, for fear she would find it. Glaring at the golden metal that swung back and forth in the dark. Whatever sentiment that the duo once held for him, seemed to have deserted under his touch. Bringing him nothing more than an ill feeling in his stomach. Clenching the ring in his palm, he took a deep breath. Using his ab muscles to pull himself back up.

Scooting to the edge of the mattress and plating both feet firmly on the ground, he pushed himself steadily off the mattress. Wobbling back and forth before finding his balance. Driven by his sudden desire to rid himself of distasteful memories, Charles started his way towards the balcony. Carefully moving each leg, taking moments to clear his head from the dizziness the motion caused. He grasped the handle of the sliding door, breathing heavily. Resting his body against the cool glass, he looked over the small feat he had just accomplished. Smiling as he slid the door open and took a few steps outside. Falling slightly as he reached the edge of the balcony.

The city lights twinkled all over, still busy as ever even in the dead of night. Charles breathed in the crisp evening air, feeling refreshed as he stood there. Looking into the palm of his hand, he placed one last kiss on the ring. As if to say thank you for leading him in the direction of his new life. Clutching the chain once again, he raised his arm back, then with as much momentum he could muster, hurled the ring out of his hand. Over the edge and into the dark abyss below. Feeling as if he had just ripped a bandage off an open wound. Charles peered over the edge, watching as the shimmer slowly faded out of sight.

Taking in a shaky breath as he leaned back, turning his head up to the sky. Immense clarity surrounding him. Though he knew this was just the first step, he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming amount of relief. Charles let a few tears dance their way down his cheeks, made up of sadness and freedom. Allowing himself a moment to absorb his thoughts. For so many years that he relied on that token to keep himself in check, jailing his feelings inside it’s metal surface. Though now it seemed he found more comfort in a certain person's presence.

Sighing quietly, Charles turned his back to the edge. Making his way back inside the apartment. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Acknowledging his defeat to insomnia, taking note of the time. ‘I hope she is sleeping well.’

Looking down at his hands, he felt the diameter around his ring finger. No more restraints. So many possibilities. Could this vacancy ever be filled again? Was his accident a means of trying to mend those dreams he once had for himself? To restore the hope he had before with someone new? Maybe the feelings that they shared weren’t just a coincidence.

Charles laid back , 'I can't help but wonder if she would even want me in that way', he thought, feeling selfish again. Closing his eyes, imagining what a future together would be like. Flashes of possibility played in his mind. Content moments together, adoring each other. Shocked by how effortless the idea of them in traditional bride and groom attire felt. Natural and right. The idea of her in a flowing white gown already overwhelmed him. How well she seemed to fit that role for him. She had already proven her honesty and devotion in many different ways. 

Opening his eyes, he placed a hand behind his head. But what about the other elements of being together? The chemistry felt between them was undeniable already. However kissing was one thing... Staring at the ceiling, the image of a slightly less clothed Samara slowly forming in his mind. Still beautiful as ever, with an added touch of sensuality. 

Her back towards him, displaying those teasing curves that had taken him by surprise so long ago. Why she felt the need to cover them up under her large sweaters only added to the mystery that was, Samara. Ever since that coffee incident he almost felt guilty knowing what she was hiding. 

Hair draping delicately over her bare shoulders. Her lips plump and wet as she held the bottom one in between her teeth. Staring back at him so innocently, he couldn’t help but notice that warm desire hidden in those chocolate orbs. 

He could feel his temperature rising as he lay there, pondering. Only imagining what her soft skin would feel like under his touch sent his nerves into a frenzy. Every detail he noticed about this imaginary Samara further driving the realization that he wanted more. More time. More moments. More of her. 

Charles cleared his throat, reaching for the glass of water on the end table. Taking a few sips and setting it back down. He flopped back over, taking a quick glance towards the clock. 'Ugh, this is going to be a long night if I can't get my brain to wind down'.  
~

Sam flipped through her closet, gradually working her way to the side that hadn’t been touched since she hung up each article. Pulling out a slim red business dress her mother had gifted her. Holding it against herself in the mirror. Shifting back and forth, trying to imagine what it would look like. She let out an exaggerated sigh before throwing off her pajamas. Sliding into the red number. Feeling her hands down her side looking down at her figure.

“It feels a little tight.” she acknowledged looking over to Bowser. Who gave her nothing more than an excited tail wag. Giving a half hearted chuckle, she slowly turned around. Scared to see herself in the mirror. Sam clenched her eyes tightly, coming face to face with the glass, “Okay you can do this.”.

Taking a deep breath she slowly opened her eyes, startled by the image peering back at her. Unexpectedly just seeing her own reflection. A full grown adult staring back at her. Twisting back and forth she admired the way the dress laid against her body. The material smoothed over her shape in a way that for once, she actually felt…pretty.  
“Oh I hope Charles likes this…”

~  
‘Hmm’, Charles hummed hearing the click of his front door as he took a sip of his coffee. Choking on the liquid, taking in the figure that walked down the hall towards him. His face felt as red as the color of her dress. ‘God damn’.

“Good morning Charles!” Sam beamed, tugging at the dress as she walked to the table. 

“G-” Charles choked, coughing to clear his throat, “Excuse me, Good morning. You look quite lovely today Samara.”

“Oh you like it? I was hoping it would look okay. I wanted to put on something that I might wear to the proposal. Thinking it would help with my practice today if I dressed like I was in the actual presentation.”, Sam twirled, slowly. Innocently showing off every curve to a pair of fierce blue eyes.

Charles covered his mouth with his hand, eyes devouring every inch of her.

“Hmm”, Sam contemplated gliding her hands down her sides, shifting to give Charles more of a side view. His heartbeat raced admiring each of her assets as she surveyed each area of the dress. The image in front of him is even more desirable than anything he could dream up. , “It does feel a bit tight.”

“I think it fits you nicely. You look beautiful.” Charles remarked quietly, cheeks hot.

Blushing, Sam bit her lip giving Charles a coy smile, “Thank you Charles. I guess we should get started.” Grabbing the papers from her bag she began organizing them. Charles watched her for a moment, contemplating what was more important between his desires or her confidence.

Taking the papers from her, Charles smiled, " Before we begin. I'd like to try to salvage some kind of semblance to our morning exercises when we were both in the office." 

Sam's determined gaze quickly fell into a frown, "You want me to do the self love exercise again?" She pouted, slumping her shoulders.

Charles nodded, chuckling, "Yes. I should remind you, Bunty, that though you may be acting manager at the office. When working from my home I still maintain my superiority over you." Charles relayed in a low voice, "Don't fret though, I'll be doing it too.". He finished with a wink. 

Sam tried holding a glare, before breaking into a smile, "Fine.", placing her hands on her hips and exaggerating her stance a bit, "The thing I love about myself is... I was confident enough to look in the mirror this morning.". She beamed.

Charles nodded, having already been witness to some of her low self-esteem. He knew there was more pride in that statement than she was letting on , “Good, I’m proud of you.”

“Your turn.” She demanded, waving towards him as she took a seat on the arm of the couch, legs crossed.

“Okay,” Charles gently placed his hands on his hips, pondering for a moment, “The thing that I love about myself is…” Charles paused looking down at his feet for a moment, thinking of the right words. ‘This is so much more of a mental exercise than I realized’, he thought. Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention back to Samara. A reason that almost made him feel exposed but comforted him all the same, coming to mind. “ I love that, despite it taking a car accident. I finally learned how to change my mindset from being ‘broken and helpless’ to ‘growing and healing’. No matter how painful the process may be.” he stated softly, looking up with a weak smile. 

Peering into his glacial blues from across the room, Sam was almost convinced she could see some of that hard ice cracking under the surface. Glimpsing a different persona hidden behind that neatly chiseled exterior. 'Who were you before she broke your heart' she wondered whilst studying the complex emotions that registered in his features. 

"That is a wonderful thing to love about yourself, Charles.".


	17. Fabric of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is as it seems... Charles and Sam take the afternoon to go to the fencing club where Sam finds herself cornered into an uncomfortable conversation. While Charles begins opening up about his past. Though with progress comes obstacles.

“Will you be okay by yourself?” Sam asked, stopping in front of the entrance of the locker rooms. Her hand coming to rest on Charles’ shoulder.

“I’ll be alright. This will only take a few minutes.” Charles replied as he gripped her hand tightly, before letting go and wheeling himself through the steel door.

Sam sighed as the door swung shut behind him, clutching the straps of her purse she turned, wandering back into the main lobby of the club. Slowly walking past display cases filled with trophies and various plaques. Unaware of the dark eyes following her. Holding a clear resentment towards her, for reasons unbeknownst to Sam herself.

Pausing in front of one particular display, Sam leaned in carefully reading the name on the small plaque. Shocked to see the accomplishment listed beside it. Smirking, the figure made her way over towards Sam, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. Jumping, Sam straightened up, looking over her shoulder to see who had interrupted her. “Oh E-Eva! Nice to see you..”.

Sam stepped back as she turned around, coming face to face with her. Standing with such confidence she could only hope to possess. A smug grin gracing her glossy peach lips. Sam couldn’t help giving her a once over, taking in Eva’s fiery presence. It was obvious she had something on her mind.

“Can I help you with something?” Sam got out, trying to mask the intimidation in her voice. Wishing that conviction she had last time she encountered this woman could make it’s appearance again.

Eva scoffed with a quick eye roll, “I guess being the miracle baby you tend to get whatever you want.”

“I’m sorry?” Sam’s face fell into a glare, confused by what she meant by that.

Holding up her hand, Eva continued, “Let’s just set one thing straight shall we.”.

~

Pushing through the small hallway entrance, Charles made his way towards his locker. Giving small waves and hellos to some passers by. The lights seemed to flicker, making Charles feel a little uncomfortable. Opening his locker, he sighed seeing how much he had left. ‘This might take longer than a few minutes…’, he thought as he began sorting through his possessions.

Charles stuffed a few more items from his locker into the duffle bag. Hoping that someday he would be replacing the equipment to its rightful place back in this locker. For now though, it was best to keep his belongings with him and out of everyone’s way. Reaching into the bottom of the locker, Charles pulled out what looked to be a worn out sweater. He chuckled before sighing sadly, reading the printing on the front of the sweater. He could almost feel the dreams that had woven themselves into the fabric of the garment.

Shaking his head he stuffed the sweater into the bag, zipping it up quickly. ‘I shouldn’t keep her waiting too long’. Charles made his way back towards the entrance, halting as he came in view of Sam. She stood with her head down while grasping one arm tightly to her side. A hard glare held on her face.

“Samara, what’s wrong?” Charles approached her quietly. His words didn’t even seem to register, causing nothing more than a sigh from her as her demeanour changed completely. A forced smile greeted him as she turned to acknowledge him, “Ready to go?”.

~  
(Back at Charles' apartment)

Peaking over her shoulder, Sam spied on Charles who sat quietly on the bed. A worn out hoodie held carefully in his hands. He seemed completely lost in thought as his thumbs rubbed against the fabric. He seemed to have been lost in this pensive trance since they left the club.

Almost as if he knew she was watching him Charles spoke up causing Sam to jump, “It’s interesting how quickly your life can change in one instance..” Charles mumbled just loud enough for her to understand.

Sam sighed setting the kitchen towel down, ‘What do you mean?”.

Charles dropped his head, rubbing both eyes with his fists. Though it was late, his mind was once again restless. Lifting his head, he turned towards her, smiling. “It’s rather silly to think about actually. The life I thought I would have. The dreams that once seemed so important. It was all foolish, honestly.”

“Dreams aren’t silly, Charles.” Sam chuckled, taking a seat in the lounge chair across from him. Folding her knees up beside her. Making herself comfortable for whatever story he was about to indulge her.

“You say that now, Samara.” Charles returned her bit of laughter and sighed dreamily, “Fencing was all I ever wanted to do. From the day I first step foot on one of those strips. It just felt right. It was the one place where I felt like I fit in because I was good at it. Really good at it…” his thoughts drifted away as he focused back on the sweater in his hands.

Sam watched him for a moment, having caught that small bit of sadness that lingered with the last words. “Why did you quit fencing competitively?”

Charles nodded softly, glancing back up to her. There was a hurt in his eyes, “I-I never really talked to anyone about this.”.

“I’m listening.” Sam rested her chin in her hand, her eyes wide with curiosity.

His face softened, looking back to the sweater. He sighed, tossing it to her. Surprised she caught it hastily, watching him for a moment as Charles just looked at his hands. Spreading out the sleeves she looked over the front, slowly making out the faded lettering on the front. ‘World Championship’ scrawled out in deep red vinyl. She gasped quietly, “What?” she whispered quietly.

Chuckling Charles began his story, “I never actually went, but I held onto that. Though, it serves more as a reminder to the things I gave up. As I said California was never in my plans. I wanted nothing more than to pursue fencing full time, as crazy as that sounds. Everything was centered around that one thing. I was good at it, the best in my club even. I craved the joy it would bring me. The sense of power you feel when you're on that strip, knowing you have the upper hand. It was euphoric to me. And everyone around seemed to enjoy it too. My mother was supportive, even my grandparents loved watching the sport.” Charles paused, taking in a deep breath in sort of a sad manner. “ Not only was my family involved so were my friends. My two closest friends.”

Sam bit her lip, as she clutched onto the sweater. Knowing exactly who he was referencing. Charles continued, “After everything happened with Gweneth, I chose to step away from the circuit for a while. I couldn’t stand the thought of seeing them or even just the possibility of that. And almost like perfect timing, your fathers company found me somehow. Offering me a job here in California. It seemed fate had other ideas for me.”

“Do you regret coming over here?” Sam asked quietly, masking the small amount of fear her question resonated in her.

Tilting his head to the side, Charles pondered the question for a moment, “No, I can’t say that I do. Did I hate it here at first? Absolutely. I didn’t know anyone and I felt so lonely all the time. Not to mention, American’s are…strange. Honestly I’m still getting used to the way of life here. But no, I don’t regret it at all. I’ve learned more about myself here than I ever would have had I stayed in that small town in Wales.” he finished, yawning.

“I should let you sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow.” Sam stood up, walking over to his bedside. Charles blushed as she came closer to him, gingerly placing a small kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you for listening.” he admitted, pulling her into a brief hug.

“Of course, now get some rest.”.

“Goodnight, Samara.” he watched as she disappeared up the stairs quietly.

~  
(Next Day, Sam at the office)

*tap, tap tap*

Clicking away on the keyboard, Sam worked blindly. Hurrying to finish up the few tasks she had left for the week before heading back to Charles’ for the evening. Yawning tiredly as the bright light of the screen lit up her face. Glancing at the clock her eyes widened with surprise. ‘Already past 8!? How long have I been here?’, she pondered typing faster.

Only stopping when her phone started buzzing rapidly, disturbing the silence of her office.

‘Hmm, it’s Charles. Probably wondering when I’ll be done.’

Grabbing it she slid the green phone Icon, pressing it against her ear, “Hello?”.

“Samara dear!” Miss Jones cried her voice breaking.

Sam jumped up from her desk, taken by surprise by the individual on the phone, “What’s wrong? Is Charles okay?”.


	18. Arbedwch fi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles seems to have done a complete 180 on his road to recovery, finding himself in the hospital once again.

(Set before the phone call to Sam)

Charles shivered in the cool morning breeze, instantly regretting his choice of such a thin shirt. The feeling of fall was ever present in the brisk air. As the wind ruffled the leaves in the trees accompanied by the melody of short waves dancing on the beach. It was a strange setting for a hospital but he appreciated the calmness of the atmosphere. He smiled to his mother, "This weather reminds me a bit of home.".

Her laughter echoed through the salty air, like a soft melody, "The only ingredient missing is that sweet inch of rain.". 

Rolling up the long pathway towards the hospital, Charles couldn’t help but wonder how many more times he would have to enter through this door. Each time he passed over the threshold was different. Sometimes filled with such optimism, while other times he just felt defeated. Today was one of the latter. He was prepared for the exercises today, but he couldn’t help but notice the strange feeling in his head. Every quick movement seemed to cause an upset amongst the nerves in his brain. An intense dizziness overcoming him briefly each time, as his eyes clouded over with a kaleidoscope of sparkles. Each time was short lived though, so it didn’t seem to worry him much.

Charles waved as the physical therapist came into the waiting room, “Good morning.” he greeted her.

“Are we ready for today?” she chimed cheerily, leading them to the exercise room. Charles nodded, replying simply with a quick, “Of course.”. Dismissing the pain he was currently in .

~

“I think I am just going to lay down for a bit. Today seemed to wear me out, I feel exhausted.” Charles pushed himself over to his bed. His mother nodded understandably as she set up the kettle on the stove. Locking the wheels, he placed his hands on the bed pushing himself up into a standing position. He gasped, suddenly overcome with an extreme sickness. 

“God.” Charles grunted as he fell back onto the bed. The force of him standing up caused an intense pain in his head. He felt the mattress around him to steady himself, though he could concentrate on one thing. The room seemed to spin counter clockwise mixed with the soft starry sensation he had experienced earlier. 

“Charles? Son? What’s happening?” Miss Jones came running towards him, grasping his shoulders to hold his swaying figure still.

Charles fluttered his eyes, finding it hard to keep them open as reality slipped away from view. A thick darkness swallowing the room, until he couldn’t see anything. His body went ice cold as the sounds of his mothers voice faded away from his ears. Fear was the only glimmer of life present in his vacant eyes as he managed to mumble out one last request before his head hit the mattress behind him. 

“Get help.” His words were quiet and almost inaudible as they came out, striking immense worry In his mother. 

“O Dduw” she cried pressing her hand against his chest praying to feel something.

~  
(Moments after Sam receives the phone call)

Sam pushed on the automatic doors, cursing their rate of speed which they opened. Her body forced itself through the small opening as she raced to the elevator. Fingers shaking pressing the up button at least a dozen times. 'Damn it hurry up!' She seethed through her wheezing. 

Stepping out of the elevator she glanced around quickly, her eyes wildly trying to process what she was looking for. Deciding on a path she began running, disregarding the yells of hospital staff to slow down as she passed. She didn't care though, only one thing mattered. Even if she knew deep down it wouldn't make a shred of difference to the situation. Though she needed nothing more than to see him; to touch him. She needed to know it was going to be okay.

Stopping abruptly outside room 207, she froze. Her hand locked on the handle but something in her couldn't find the strength to push it open. Her breathing staggered unhealthily as she rested her body against the door. Becoming aware of the hardship she had just put her lungs through. She wheezed in a horrible rhythm as she searched through her purse. Attempting to locate her inhaler. The adrenalin slowly dispersing from her legs left them weak and vulnerable as she slid to the floor. Resting her head back into the cool wood behind her.

She sat quietly having found the inhaler, taking deep breaths after using it. ‘Pull yourself together Samara!’. Sitting on the linoleum, her body went cold as the rush left her. Leaving nothing but the brisk anxiety to flow through her veins. Taking a couple more deep breaths she made a reach for the handle. Her limbs felt weighted as she struggled to pull herself up from the floor. There was an ache in her eyes as she looked upon the door once again, pushing the handle down.

Stepping into the room, her tears broke looking at Charles laid out completely still aside from the slow movements of his chest as he breathed. Her hand came to cover her mouth, closing her eyes tightly.

“Oh sweetheart.” Miss Jones hurried over to Sam, embracing her. Allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder. Standing there, Sam cried as Miss Jones rubbed back gently a few tears of her own falling, soaking into Sam’s sweater.

“W-what happened? He was fine this morning.” Sam pulled away slowly making her way over to Charles. Placing her hand on his forehead, relieved to feel the warmth under her palm.

His mother coming to sit at the end of the bed resting her hand gently on Charles’ leg, “They said that there was an undiscovered head injury caused by the accident. It got worse in the last few weeks because it never got treated.”.

“What? No.” Sam quickly lifted her hand from his face, worried she might make something worse.

“He’s gone into a coma because of it.” his mother finished, sniffling as she fought back more tears. “Oh,” she breathed sounding exhausted, “If you’ll excuse me. I need to find some water. I’ll let you have a moment.”

After watching her leave, Sam sat down on the bedside, grabbing hold of Charles’ hand. Fighting back the waterfall that threatened to fall from her eyes. “Damn it Charles…”.


	19. Half a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles wakes up...or so it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, so I know I've been updating a lot recently! I mean come on 3 chapters in 3 days, that's a lot. I hope you don't mind my new writing style. I've been finding it a lot easier to collect my thoughts if I just stop trying to put so much in one chapter. And let's be real, there isn't anything wrong with shorter chapters that have ominous endings! Right? Anyways, I appreciate you always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

_ ‘Everything seems so perfect doesn’t it? But It’s never as easy as it should appear to be. No, you’re still masking the pain in your heart. You’ll never be whole again until you can learn to accept what’s broken. Without comparison. Without worry. Without fear of being hurt again. So this too must end. Until you are ready to welcome warmth back in your heart.’ _

Gasping Charles shot up, coughing as his lungs begged for air. Wrapping his arms around his body as a chill crept deep into his bones. The heaviness of his breathing was present in the bitter air.

"What the?" his voice was hardly audible through the ringing in his ears. Looking around he found himself laid out on hard squares of mint green and cream colored linoleum. To each side of him was a lengthy hallway way, spanning so far he couldn't see the end of it.

"Ugh" he groaned, placing his aching head in his hands, his breaths still labored, “Where am I?”.

Hearing the creak of wheels, he looked up to see a hospital personnel walking towards him pushing a bed. Quickly he jumped up, with barely enough time to move out of the way. "S-sorry" he apologized, though the nurse made no signs of acknowledgment. 

“Strange..” he commented, beginning to wander down the hall in the opposite direction, hoping that maybe he’d run into another staff member. Rounding the corner he found a help desk with a few attendants holding a quiet conversation.

“Excuse me?” he asked, approaching the desk. Frowning when no one seemed to have taken notice to him, “Hello, could anyone please help me?” he pleaded leaning over the desk. Though still receiving no response.

Sighing, he kept walking, "What is wrong with people today?" He thought as he continued to wander the halls aimlessly. Turning the corner he felt an immense sense of relief wash over him. Tears welling in his eyes as he looked upon the brunette at the end of the corridor.

"Samara..." He breathed in a whisper light voice. Quickly picking up his pace towards her. He reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, though waited noticing she was on the phone. 

"What do you mean they can't reschedule? I-I can't do this by myself..." She called into the phone, annoyed but it was obvious there was some hurt intermixed in her tone, "Fine...I'll figure it out... Oh he's... Well, he's okay. Yeah I'll see you later. Thanks Umed." sighing, Sam hung up the phone, replacing it in her purse. Groaning she rubbed her eyes, “I’m so tired.” she whispered before pushing her hair back and resting her hands on the back of her neck. Charles gently placed his hand on her shoulder, excitement as he waited for her reaction.

Slinging her purse over her shoulder, Sam began to walk away. Charles’ hand falling off her shoulder, coming to rest at his side. The hope that once danced in his eyes , dispersing as she moved further from him.

"S-samara wait! Can't you hear me?" Charles followed quickly behind her. His heart pounding heavily in his chest. Her pace was slow though he struggled to keep up, “Samara, please!”.

The air around him got colder, to the point of freezing the faster he walked. His body began to shiver feverishly, forcing him to take a moment to collect himself. ‘What is wrong with me?’ he thought as he watched Sam continue down the hallway, pausing in front of a particular room and slowly opening the door.

Finding some composure, Charles righted himself and took slow steps towards the room. Each step became harder to take as he closed the gap between him and that room. Grasping both sides of the doorway as he approached, feeling as though he could collapse any minute. Peering inside the room he was surprised to find his mother asleep in an armchair. Sam stood by the bed in the room, her thumb gently caressing the cheek of the individual that lay there. Taking a step in further, his eyes froze as he realized who the person was.

His knees gave way under the shock, falling to the ground, “N-no this can’t be!” his head found his palms as he cried. Time stopped as the room froze over, that was him laying there. Tubes draped around him connecting to various machines. ‘What’s happening to me?’.


	20. Another "Not a Chapter Update" This one is important!!!

Hello Everyone! 

I feel like I've been socially distancing myself from fanfiction lately....ooops ( in reality I am working on some original stuff that I am excited about!)

Any-whoo I just wanted to let everyone one know that one of two things will be happening to this story in the next couple weeks.

First option: I will taking down the story and reworking some of the chapters. Mostly for my own sanity after rereading through the story and finding small details that are bugging me, also to help make the end of the story flow better.

Second option: I will periodically be editing each chapter to address said issues as stated above.

Not sure how I will go about this but just as an FYI in case the first option happens.

Lastly, I just wanted to let everyone know there are going to be two endings. I will upload them at the same time once I am ready!

I hope you all are having wondering holidays and surviving 2020! See you all soon, and thank you for reading!


	21. Not to Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles ponders through the halls, trying understand his current state. While Samuel takes a visit to the hospital.

_This is all just a misunderstanding. A hallucination and in time it’ll pass. I’ll wake up from this nightmare and see that everything is alright._

  
Charles sat at the end of the bed, staring blankly at the still form in front of him. Himself remaining in a confused daze. The machines hummed quietly with an occasional beep that echoed throughout the stagnant air.

  
Sam sat in a chair beside him, her head resting gently on his chest with both arms draped around him. Sound asleep, she appeared worn out, as if to the point of exhausted. Charles leaned over to rest his hand over hers, squeezing it gently. What he wouldn’t give to tell her that everything would be okay and she wouldn’t need to worry about him any longer. Heaving a long sigh, Charles stood up wandering towards the door. Taking one last glance towards Samara before exiting the room.

  
“Peidiwch â phoeni, cariad”

  
~

  
Sam’s eyes fluttered open to a strange electric feeling pulsing through her hand, “hmm?” she mumbled lazily. Looking around the empty room, “That was odd.” Grabbing her hand in the other she rubbed the back of It instinctively, as if to make the feeling disappear. Though something inside her recognized that sensation, and it was almost comforting.

  
A soft breath interrupted her ponder, cuing her into the other person in the room. Charles who still lay motionless beside her. She brushed some hair away from his face, smiling gently, “You’ll be okay, Charles. Just take your time.” she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, unaware of certain onlookers.

  
~

  
Samuel froze in the doorway, a concoction of emotion coming to boil over as he witnessed his daughters actions. Signals in his brain telling him to stop her, while his more sensible nerves reminded him of the reason he had come to the hospital.

  
Taking a few steps back, he steadied himself. Concentrating on bringing down his blood pressure before he himself wound up in one of those beds. What good would it do to be upset now? Sighing out some rage, Samuel dabbed his eyes with his handkerchief continuing his way into the room.

“Pumpkin?” he approached quietly, feeling a bit guilty seeing her startled as she spun around to look at him. He gave her a sympathetic smile, "How is…everything?”.

  
Returning his smile, Sam made to speak. Only stopping as her voice caught in her throat. She sat silently for a minute, holding her ground over her composure before trying to answer again, “Dad…I-it’s not very good at all.” she mustered out weakly, turning away so he couldn’t see the tears welling in her eyes. Taking in a few shaky breaths, she couldn’t help herself. Covering her eyes as the saltiness of her emotion traced down her cheeks and lined her lips, pooling in the palms of her hands.

  
Samuel rushed to his daughter's side, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he pulled her to his chest. Allowing her to bury her face into his shoulder. Samuel petted his daughters head, trying to comfort her. Surprised by her intense reaction.

  
Looking over to the man laying in front of them, his vision of him changed. From seeing a strong manipulative threat, to seeing a helpless individual who still had so much potential to offer the world. A man who obviously meant a lot to those around them. From the performance decline he witnessed in his company to seeing how devoted his own daughter was to caring for him the past month.

  
Pulling away, Sam brushed away some residual wetness from her cheeks, “Sorry dad, it’s been a long day.”.

  
“It's fine, Pumpkin. I’m your father, I’ll always be here for you.” He said, giving her a quick side hug, stirring a small laugh from her, “Have you eaten yet? I could take you to get a quick dinner.”

  
“Oh, I hadn’t even thought about that. That would be nice.” Sam agreed standing up, “I’m just going to go straighten myself up real quick.”

  
“Take all the time you need. I’ll wait here.” Samuel waved her off and took a seat by the window taking a long look at Charles. He sighed, turning away sniffling a little as he looked off into the darkening sky.

  
“Oh! Hello.” a delicate voice called from the doorway. Samuel spun his head around, directing his attention to the sound. His eyes falling upon a small woman. Though she still had a youthful energy, she was older, probably around his age even. Knowing immediately who she was, with her signature blonde locks and the same piercing blue eyes.

  
He stood up politely and went to greet her, “Good evening, you must be Charles’ mom?” he inquired holding out his hand.

  
Giving a gentle laugh Miss Jones nodded, accepting the handshake, “Is it that obvious?” she said rhetorically.

  
Samuel smiled genuinely, “The looks are uncanny. I’m Samuel Young. Samara’s father, and Charles' boss.”


End file.
